Tage des Chaos
by Lilly VanCartier
Summary: Die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor muss ein Ende haben. In Fudge´s Augen zumindest. Gemeinsam mit Dumbledore schmiedet er einen Plan, wie man die zwei Häuser zueinander hinführen könnte. Chaos vorprogrammiert! HPDM, BZGW erst später
1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

So hallo erstmal

das hier ist mein erster FF versuch, das heisst es ist nicht perfekt. Deswegen bin ich für jede Kritik offen (hust für Lob natürlich auch hust )

Leider hab ich noch keine Beta-Leser, deswegen können diverse Fehler schon vorkommen, auch wenn ich hoffe dass ich alle erwischt habe.sorry

Also dann, ohne viele Worte gehts gleich mal los

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Es war ein sanfter Sommermorgen. Hogwarts lag in völliger Stille, nur das leise Tappen von Schritten hallte durch die Gänge. Nicht mehr lange und alles würde wieder von dem fröhlichen Lachen und lautem Geplauder der Schüler durchflutet werden. Wie viele Geschichten, Romanzen und Dramen hatten sich wohl schon unter den schweren Strebebögen dieser altehrwürdigen Schule abgespielt?

Dumbledore lächelte. Er liebte die Stille, doch konnte er es nicht erwarten bis "seine Kinder" wieder zurück waren. Ja, bald waren sie alle wieder da, der arrogante Draco, sein ewiger Erzfeind Harry, der schüchterne Neville, die Tratschtante Blaise, die ewig verheulte Cho, die wissbegierige Hermine, die Weasley Zwillinge und alle anderen. Die Augen des Direktors funkelten vergnügt als er an die beiden dachte. Wie viele schlaflose Nächte hatten Fred und George dem Lehrerstab schon gekostet? Was hatten sie sich wohl für dieses Jahr ausgedacht? Dumbledore liebte die Streiche der Zwillinge, sie brachten Schwung in die Schule.

Das leise Singen von Fawkes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass ihn seine Schritte schon in sein Büro zurückgebracht hatten. Zärtlich fuhr er dem Phönix durch das feurige Gefieder  
"Guten Morgen Fawkes. Du freust dich wohl auch schon darauf wenn hier wieder mehr Leben einzieht, nicht wahr?" Fawkes neigte zur Antwort seinen schönen Kopf und sang leise, während Dumbledore ihn vergnügt anblickte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den trauten Moment und McGonagall trat ein.  
"Ah, Guten Morgen Minerva, was gibt es denn schon so früh?"  
Die Mundwinkel der Verwandlungslehrerin zuckten leicht säuerlich als sie den Grund ihres Kommens erklärte.  
"Fudge wartet draußen Albus. Ich weiss nicht was dem alten Schrumpfkopf jetzt schon wieder für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist aber - "  
Dumbledore kicherte fröhlich "Lass nur Minerva. Er soll hereinkommen"  
Die Angesprochene schnaubte leise und wandte sich dann herum um dem Zaubereiminister Eintritt zu gewähren. Nach einem kühlen "Die Herren entschuldigen mich" verschwand sie so schnell und leise wie sie gekommen war.

Fudge trat langsam in das Büro des Direktors und sah Dumbledore unschlüssig an. Dieser bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen und zog eine kleine Tüte aus dem Schreibtisch hervor  
"Zitronenbonbon, Cornelius?"  
"Ah..danke nein Albus. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht lange bleiben. Ich komme in einer Angelegenheit die dem Ministerium schon länger auf dem Herzen liegt."  
Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander.  
"Nun, mit was kann ich dir behilflich sein?"

Fudge zögerte kurz und erklärte dann umständlich den Grund seines Kommens.  
"Nun, es liegen einige Beschwerden vor, dass in Hogwarts die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern wohl völlig außer Kontrolle gerät. Ich habe einen Heuler einer besorgten Mutter bekommen deren Sohn, ein Slytherin um genau zu sein, mit seltsamen Tentakeln im Gesicht nach Hause kam und er bis jetzt noch nicht wieder in den Normalzustand versetzt werden konnte. Der Junge schwört nichts Außergewöhnliches getan zu haben, er habe nur an dem letzten Schultag vor den Ferien gefrühstückt und kurze Zeit später habe er ein seltsames Kribbeln im Gesicht gespürt"  
Der Direktor musste sich sehr beherrschen um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Das klang eindeutig nach einer Aktion der Weasley Zwillinge.  
"Doch nicht nur das, ich habe auch erfahren dass eine Gryffindorschülerin eines Morgens in der Halle in ihrem Nachthemd dastand, weil jemand ihre Kleidung verhext hatte. Die Rache schien auf dem Fuße zu folgen, zum Mittagessen waren plötzlich die Kleider einer Slytherinschülerin verschwunden, da jemand wohl einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber darauf angewandt hatte und sie stand in Unterwäsche da!"

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, Dumbledore konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing leise zu kichern an. Ja, an diesen Vorfall erinnerte er sich nur zu gut. Die Nachthemd-Dame war Lavender Brown gewesen, die Slytherinschülerin Pansy Parkinson. Während bei Lavender allerdings begeistertes Johlen der männlichen Schüler entstand, hasteten bei Parkinson genau dieselben männlichen Schüler in größter Eile zu den nächsten Toiletten.  
Fudge starrte Dumbledore entgeistert an "Das ist nicht komisch Albus! Die Eltern der Schülerin sind ausgerastet!"

Der Direktor riss sich sichtlich zusammen, wobei das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen blieb. "Aber Fudge. Das sind kleine Streiche unter Schülern, das wird sich nie ändern. Erinnere dich doch daran wie du früher zur Schule gingst. War es da nicht dasselbe?"  
"Gut, auch bei uns gab es Streiche, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten Albus, aber das hier geht zu weit. Das ist schon ein regelrechter Krieg zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor."  
Fudge war aufgestanden und schritt aufgebracht vor Dumbledore´s Schreibtisch hin und her "Wir haben vielleicht mal Stinkbomben in die Schultaschen anderer Schüler geworfen, aber das war schon alles. Du musst zugeben dass es mittlerweile überhand nimmt"

Dumbledore blickte Fudge lächelnd an "Und das Ministerium erwartet nun von mir dass ich den uralten Zwiespalt zwischen den beiden Häusern aus der Welt schaffe"  
Der Zaubereiminister setzte sich wieder und stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch  
"Ja. Du bist Schulleiter von Hogwarts, also bist du dafür verantwortlich."  
Dumbledore seufzte "Cornelius. Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Glaubst du ich habe es nicht versucht? Gryffindor und Slytherin haben die meisten Schulstunden gemeinsam, die Lehrer der einzelnen Fächer lassen Partnerarbeiten machen, aber nichts hilft. Severus Snape könnte ein Lied davon singen wenn er nur singen könnte. Jedesmal wenn er einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor zu einer Partnerarbeit zusammen setzt endet das Ganze in einem Fiasko bei dem mindestens drei Kessel explodieren."

Fudge hatte bei der Vorstellung eines singenden Tränkemeisters heimlich gegrinst, doch blickte er nun wieder nachdenklich geradeaus "Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst dass es nicht einfach wird, aber das Ministerium hat bereits einen Plan"  
Während die Sonne höher stieg breitete Fudge Dumbledore seinen Plan aus. Der Direktor war überaus begeistert und rieb sich mit funkelnden Augen die Hände. Das Jahr versprach wieder viel Spaß zu bringen...


	2. Ein neues Schuljahr, oder: Der

Ein neues Schuljahr, oder: Der Schock des Lebens 

"HAAAAARRYYYY!"   
Für einen kurzen Moment sah Harry nichts anderes außer buschiges braunes Haar, als jemand auf ihn zuraste und ihn schwungvoll umarmte.  
"Hermine!" lachte er "Schön dich zu sehen! Wie waren die Ferien?"  
"Toll! Ich war mit meinen Eltern ja auf den Kanarischen Inseln, es war einfach traumhaft dort, wusstest du dass es in Lanzarote eine Grotte gibt in der Krebse leben, welche da eigentlich gar nicht überleben können? Wir waren in der Grotte, die sind echt toll, ganz weiss und fast durchsichtig und - "  
"Hey Mine, mach mal halblang und geh ein Stück zur Seite!"

Harry lachte auf als er den amüsiert-genervten Blick des Rotschopfs einfing der versuchte Hermine wegzudrängen "Hey Ron!"  
Mit breitem Grinsen puffte der Jüngste der Weasley Brüder seinen besten Kumpel in die Schulter "Schön dich zu sehen Mann. Sorry dass wir dich nicht in den Fuchsbau einladen konnte, aber wie du weißt haben wir Charlie besucht." "Hey, kein Problem. Ich hab den Sommer überstanden, oder nicht?" Harry meinte es ehrlich. Die Dursleys waren zwar nicht nett zu ihm gewesen, aber sie hatten ihn zumindest weitgehendst ignoriert.  
Er nahm seinen Koffer und zuckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Zug "Kommt schon, suchen wir uns ein Abteil bevor noch alles voll ist."

**xxxx**

"Draco! Hey! Warte doch mal!"  
Der blonde Slytherin hielt an und streifte mit seinem Blick die beiden Gestalten, welche nach ihm gerufen hatten. Der langhaarige, umwerfend attraktive Zabini und die ebenfalls langhaarige, aber weniger umwerfende Parkinson schritten eilig auf ihn zu.

"Blaise, Pansy." er bedachte die zwei mit einem knappen Nicken.  
Zabini lacht leise, was ihm einige schmachtende Blicke von umstehenden Schülerinnen (ja, und auch Schülern) einbrachte.  
"Was denn? Heute so förmlich?"  
Draco knurrte etwas vor sich hin und lies seinen Blick wieder über den bunten Haufen von Schülern ziehen.  
Pansy kicherte. "Oh-oh unser Eisprinzesschen hat heute wohl schlechte Laune."  
Das "Eisprinzesschen" knurrte lauter und warf Pansy einen tödlichen Blick zu. Zabini lachte erneut und griff nach seinem Koffer "Also kommt. Suchen wir uns ein Abteil und dann erzählst du uns was der Grund für deine eisige Stimmung ist"

Einige Minuten später ließen sich drei Slytherins in die Polster eines leeren Abteiles fallen. Pansy strich sich den Pony aus der Stirn  
"Also diese Erstklässler haben auch keine Manieren."  
Blaise grinste breit "Ab jetzt schon. Habt ihr gesehen wie der eine gezittert hat als Draco mit ihm fertig war?"  
Draco´s Augenbraue zuckte nach oben "Hey, er stand mir im Weg! Da wird man doch etwas sagen dürfen"  
Pansy kicherte  
"Es war ja auch in Ordnung bis zu dem Punkt als du geschworen hast, ihn in den letzten Monat und zurück zu fluchen solltest du ihm noch einmal begegnen."

Der blonde Slytherin murrte und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Zabini hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit im Polster zurückgelehnt und sah seinen besten Freund neugierig an.  
"Nun erzähl mal Draco. Wie waren deine Ferien? Wart ihr auf Reisen?"  
Der junge Malfoy schnaubte. "Es waren tolle Ferien" bemerkte er sarkastisch "Mein Vater hatte so schlechte Laune dass sogar die Blumenbeete zu welken anfingen."  
"Oh"  
"Über jede Kleinigkeit wurde gestritten, bis mein Vater vollständig explodierte. Heute morgen hatten wir eine harsche Diskussion darüber ob Badewasser nun 38 oder 39 Grad haben sollte."

Pansy stupste leicht gegen Draco´s Knie "Aber wenn schon. Du hast jetzt eine Zeitlang deine Ruhe. Vielleicht steckt dein Vater ja nur in der Midlife Crisis."  
Blaise lachte leise auf. "Klar. Lucius Malfoy in der Midlife Crisis."

Ein plötzlicher Windhauch unterbrach die drei. Ein schwarzhaariger Gryffindor hatte die Tür geöffnet, kurz hineingeschaut, sich dann mit den Worten "Sorry, in diesem Abteil herrschen die Eisheiligen" an seine zwei Begleiter gewandt und schnell die Türe wieder geschlossen.  
Draco sprang weiss vor Zorn von seinem Platz hoch, riss die Türe auf und stürmte nach draußen.   
"POTTER!"  
Zabini seufzte ergeben während Pansy leise kicherte  
"Draco hat sein Spielzeug gefunden"

**xxxx**

"POTTER!"  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Harry, lass dich nicht ärgern, er ist es nicht wert. Er - "  
"Was willst du Malfoy?"  
Harry wandte sich mit blitzenden Augen seinem Erzfeind zu, während Ron und Hermine sich resignierend ansahen. Die beiden ließen auch keine Gelegenheit aus sich anzugiften.  
Nun standen sie wie zwei Kampfhähne voreinander, sturmgraue Augen bohrten sich in smaragdgrüne und die Luft schien zu knistern.

"Potter! Hast du nicht genügend eigene Freunde? Reichen dir das Schlammblut und das Wiesel nicht aus? Oder kommst du aus reiner Unverschämtheit in unser Abteil?"

"Ach? Hat Snape´s Schoßhündchen damit ein Problem?"

"Ja habe ich! Und außerdem bin ich nicht Snape´s Schoßhündchen!" Draco stockte und lächelte dann selbstgefällig "Oder hat unser Goldjunge ein Problem damit dass es einen Lehrer gibt der ihn nicht anbetet? Uuuuuh, ich muss doch gleich Professor Snape Bescheid geben dass Potter gern von ihm angebetet werden würde"

"MALFOY! WENN DU DAS TUST BRINGE ICH DICH UM!"

"Gibs doch zu Potter" flötete der Slytherin "DU würdest gern das Schoßhündchen sein, nicht wahr?"

"Ich?..was?...Schoßhü-...ACH HALT DIE KLAPPE MALFOY!"

Harry hatte mittlerweile gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Riesentomate. Rings um hatten sich die Abteiltüren geöffnet und Schüler sämtlicher Jahrgänge sahen amüsiert dem Kampf der Giganten zu. Lee Jordan hatte es sich zur persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht den Kampf live zu kommentieren:

"Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren. Willkommen zurück im Hogwarts Express. Und wie jedes Jahr hier wieder der Kampf aller Kämpfe: Der kühle und (meist) beherrschte Draco Malfoy trifft auf den hitzigen, emotionsbeherrschten Harry Potter. Das ist wie Feuer und Eis, wie Himmel und Hölle, wie Snape und Shampoo!"

"WAS IST HIER LOS?" riss eine keifende stimme alle aus der Erstarrung. Sogar Jordan verschlug es für einen kurzen Moment die Sprache, was allerdings nicht lange anhielt.

"Ah wie schade. Der Kampf wird nun von unsrer Saftschubse unterbroch-"

"ICH GEB DIR GLEICH EINE SAFTSCHUBSE DU UNVERSCHÄMTER BENGEL!" 

Die nette alte Dame, welche immer den Süßigkeitenwagen durch den Zug schob war heute nicht so wie sonst. Sie war zwar immer noch alt, aber leidet nicht mehr nett. Rücksichtslos zwängte sie sich durch die Reihen der Zuschauer, stapfte auf die Kampfhähne zu und baute sich wie ein Turm davor auf.

"WAS GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH WAS DAS HIER SOLL?"

Einstimmig und vorwurfsvoll kam es ihr entgegen "Er hat angefangen!"  
"Hör auf mir nach dem Mund zu reden Potter!"  
"Hab ich nicht! Du hast mir nach dem Mund geredet Malfoy!"  
"Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr! Außerdem wenn du nicht angefangen hättest stände ich gar nicht hier!"  
"Du Lügner! Du hast angefangen!"  
"Du bist einfach in unser Abteil gestürmt und hast uns beleidigt!"  
"Das war die Rache dafür dass du mir letztes Jahr die Flubberwürmer in die Schultasche gesteckt hast!"  
"Das habe ich nur gemacht weil du mir bei der Partnerarbeit in Zaubertränke die Note versaut hast!"  
"Ja und? Dafür hast du - aaaaah!"

Der "Saftschubse" war das jetzt eindeutig zu viel. Mit geübtem Griff packte sie Harry am rechten, Draco am linken Ohr und zog sie daran in die Höhe.  
"Jetzt ist SCHLUSS! Verstanden! Ihr setzt euch jetzt SOFORT in eure Abteile und wenn ich noch EINEN Ton höre dann ertränke ich euch höchstpersönlich in einem Kessel voll eingeschmolzener Schokofrösche!"

Es war einen kurzen Moment still, dann seufzte jemand entzückt auf und flüsterte "Harry mit Schokolade überzogen...was für eine Vorstellung!"   
Fünf Sekunden später brachen die Weasley Zwillinge und Lee in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

**xxxx**

"Dieser verwöhnte, snobbige, schleimige Lackaffe von einem Malfoy, irgendwann - "  
"Harry schau mal, da ist Hogwarts!" Mit einem Knuff in die Seite unterbrach Hermine Harry´s Lamentieren. Die drei Gryffindors lehnten sich vor und blickten lächelnd auf die imposante Silhouette ihrer geliebten Schule, welche nun zu ihrer Rechten zu sehen war.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten war die miese Stimmung vergessen. Harry freute sich unbändig wieder zurück zu sein. Neville, Seamus und Dean saßen bereits am Gryffindortisch und grüßten das goldene Trio fröhlich.  
Hermine schwang elegant ihre Beine über die Bank, während Ron und Harry sich einfach drauffallen ließen.

"Ich hoffe der Hut labert heute nicht so lange. Ich habe Hunger"  
"Ron! Du hast im Zug 20 Schokofrösche gegessen! Das gibt es doch nicht dass du schon wieder Hunger hast!"  
Der junge Weasley seufzte gequält "Aber Hermine! Wir Weasleys müssen viel essen, sonst fallen wir vom Fleisch. Wir haben einen schnellen Stoffwechsel!"

Die Umsitzenden lachten, doch dann zog Professor McGonagall die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie die neuen Schüler in die Halle führte. Vor dem sprechenden Hut blieb die Gruppe stehen. Zunächst herrschte tiefe Stille, dann bewegte sich der Hut und begann zu singen:

Ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen  
Ich rate allen nutzt es gut,  
herzlich heiß´ ich euch willkommen  
Ich bin Hogwarts sprechender Hut

Auch dieses Jahr wird es geschehen  
Wie es noch jedes Jahr wird sein  
Nachdem ich euren Geist gesehen  
Teil ich in euer Haus euch ein

Ich stell euch nun die Häuser vor  
Zu einem schicke ich euch hin  
Sei´s Ravenclaw, sei´s Gryffindor  
Sei´s Hufflepuff, sei´s Slytherin?

Doch bevor wir jetzt beginnen  
Ein Rat an alle hier im Raum  
Keiner wird dieses Jahr gewinnen  
Wenn ihr nicht lernt euch zu vertrauen

Sowohl Dachse als auch Raben  
Ja, selbst Löwen und die Schlangen  
Müssen alten Streit begraben  
Und neue Freundschaften anfangen

Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen  
Ihr Neuen treten nun heraus  
Lasst mich euren Geist befragen  
Und erfahrt dann euer Haus.

Seamus lehnte sich vor und flüsterte leise "Also das war jetzt etwas...seltsam"  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Ron tippte sich an die Stirn "Wird wohl etwas senil der Gute"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und wisperte "Habt ihr eigentlich genau zugehört?"  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern "Naja..irgendwas mit Schlangen und anderen Tieren."  
Hermine schnaubte. "Mensch, euch muss man auch alles erklären."

Die anderen tauschten kurze Blicke und sahen sie dann fragend an. Ihre Augen blitzen als sie fortfuhr "Nun der Hut sagte Schlangen, Raben, Dachse und Löwen müssen lernen sich zu vertrauen und alte Feindschaften zerbrechen. Nur so kann man gewinnen. Ich glaube es wird ein häuserübergreifendes Turnier geben!"

Die fünf Gryffindors starrten Hermine entgeistert an. Dean war der Erste der seine Sprache wieder fand "Wir sollen mit Slytherin Freundschaft schließen um ein Turnier zu gewinnen?"   
Lauter Jubel an ihren Tisch unterbrach sie als der Hut einen Neuling namens Frank Blee zu den Gryffindors einteilte. Höflich klatschten sie mit, aber sobald sich der Lärm gelegt hatte steckten sie wieder die Köpfe zusammen.

"Glaubst du das wirklich mit dem Turnier, Hermine?" raunte Neville  
Hermine nickte, während Seamus nachdenklich bemerkte "Jetzt wo du´s sagst, es klang schon so als ob da etwas Großes anstehen würde."

Harry klatschte mit den anderen als "Jenny Plessington" zu einer Gryffindor wurde und versuchte den Lärm mit seiner Stimme zu übertönen "Aber was? Ein Trimagisches Turnier wird es nicht sein, da kommt es ja auf den einzelnen an. Was gibt es für Turniere bei denen Häuser zusammen arbeiten müssen?"

Ron zuckte die Schultern und nickte lässig einem weiteren Neuling zu der ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gesteckt wurde "Keine Ahnung Mann. Vielleicht bilden wir uns alle was ein und der Hut wird wirklich senil."  
Alle lachten, bis auf Hermine "Seid still!" zischte sie "Dumbledore steht auf. Er wird uns sicher sagen was es damit auf sich hat!"

Der Saal begann wieder ruhig zu werden und Hunderte von Augenpaaren waren gebannt auf den Schuldirektor gerichtet. Dieser lächelte.

"An alle Neuen: willkommen! An alle Alten: willkommen zurück! Ich freue mich sehr dass alle wohlbehalten durch den Sommer gekommen sind. Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen. Es betrifft eigentlich nur die höheren Klassen, aber die Jüngeren unter euch möchten es sicher auch erfahren. Das Zaubereiministerium ... "

"Was zum Henker hat sich Fudge jetzt wieder einfallen lassen?" raunte Ron empört

"...hat sich entschlossen Hogwarts dieses Jahr etwas umzugestalten. Wie manchen von euch aufgefallen ist, stehen auf den westlichen Ländereien der Schule seit neuestem einige Häuser. Alle Schüler der obersten drei Klassen werden in diesem Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts leben, sondern in einem dieser neuen Unterkünfte."

"Abgefahren!" entfuhr es Fred. Der ganze Tisch lachte.

Dumbledore lächelte und seine Augen funkelten "Ja Mr. Weasley. Ich halte es ebenfalls für sehr abgefahren, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ihr werdet in Gruppen zu je acht Schülern eingeteilt, zusammengewürfelt aus zwei Häusern. Ravenclaw zusammen mit Hufflepuff und Slytherin zusammen mit Gryffindor!"

Die Bombe war geplatzt. In der Großen Halle herrschte Totenstille. Jeder starrte völlig entgeistert zu dem Direktor der sich oben am Lehrertisch königlichst amüsierte.  
Doch dann brach der Sturm los. Sämtliche Schüler sprangen von ihren Plätzen und fingen laut zu diskutieren an.

"Wir? Mit Slytherins? Im Leben nicht!"  
"Zusammen mit einem Gryffindor? Dann lieber noch mit Hufflepuff!"  
"Spinnt Dumbledore jetzt komplett?"  
"Was denn? So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht" " Jaa, du bist ja auch eine Ravenclaw, dir kanns egal sein. Aber wir! Mit Slytherins!"

Jeder schrie durcheinander, es herrschte das totale Chaos. Harry sah Ron und Hermine entsetzt an "Ich glaub das nicht...ich glaub das einfach nicht..."  
Ron schluckte "Ich ... habe keinen hunger mehr."

Seamus, Dean und Neville saßen wie erstarrt am Platz. Von weitem konnte man hören wie Malfoy laut protestierte, während Zabini versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen  
"Nun komm schon Draco. Vielleicht wird es ja nicht so schlimm"  
"Nicht so schlimm? Ein Jahr mit Gryffindors in einem Haus findest du NICHT SCHLIMM? Du spinnst doch!"

An Ruhe war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Dumbledore unterbrach das Chaos nur noch einmal um seinen älteren Schülern mitzuteilen dass sie heute noch einmal in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren und morgen die genauen Informationen bekommen würden.

**xxxx**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen lies Harry sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen.

"Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben" murrte Ron ehe er es Harry gleichtat und sich in den Sessel daneben schmiss. Hermine sah die beiden nachdenklich an "Wisst ihr, ich glaube es soll ein Versuch sein die Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin zu unterbinden."

Ron schnaubte "Ich glaube eher es ist ein Versuch uns zu foltern und zu willenlosen Zombies zu machen"  
Ein lautes Lachen lies sie aufblicken. Fred und George, wie immer begleitet von Lee waren durch das Portraitloch getreten  
"Unser kleiner Bruder ist wieder richtig optimistisch, was George?" Sein Zwilling nickt grinsend "Du solltest die Chance nutzen, Ron."

Hermine nickte eifrig "Ich bin genau der gleichen Meinung! Wir sollten die Chance nutzen um Freundschaft zu schließen und - "  
Lee unterbrach sie trocken "Wir meinten eigentlich die Chance nutzen um den Schlangen mal zu zeigen wer hier der Stärkere ist."

Lautes Lachen war die Antwort, während Hermine ihre Augen verdrehte und ein verächtliches "Kindsköpfe" hören lies.  
Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen und stand auf "Sorry Leute, aber ich bin hundemüde. Ich gehe mal schlafen und versuche nicht an den morgigen Tag zu denken"  
Ron nickte "Ich geh auch mit. Das hat mich jetzt ganz schön fertig gemacht"

Während sie sich gemütlich in ihre Betten kuschelten fing Ron noch einmal mit der Sache an "Hey Harry, glaubst du wir beide kommen in das gleiche Haus?" Der Angesprochene zuckte schläfrig mit den Schultern "Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe es."  
"Ich auch, Mann. Gute Nacht Harry."  
"Nacht, Ron."


	3. Home, sweet Home

Halli hallo und hier ich wieder.

Leider hatte ich in den ersten beiden kapiteln etwas Probleme mit dem hochladen, deswegen sind die Sonderzeichen die ich benutzt habe um die einzelnen Szenen abzugrenzen irgendwie nicht angezeigt worden. (ärgert sich hier in Grund und Boden)

Ich habe das zweite Kapitel jetzt noch einmal erneut hochgeladen und die Sonderzeichen mit xxx ausgetauscht. Ich hoffe man kann es jetzt besser lesen. Im dritten Kapitel habe ich die Sonderzeichen ebenfalls mit xxx ersetzt.

Vor lauter Ärgern habe ich dann sogar vergessen im ersten Kapitel die Erklärungen und eigene Notizen vor das Kapitel zu setzten. Dann hol ich es jetzt nach:

Also ich halte mich nicht 100ig an die Bücher. Ich übernehme die Rahmenhandlungen, biege mir aber manche Dinge leicht in die Richtung die ich möchte. Wobei ich versuche die Charaktere so original wie möglich zu lassen. Da es meine erste FF ist kann ich allerdings nicht garantieren dass ich nicht doch mal ins OOC rutsche. Wenn es zu extrem wird weist mich bitte darauf hin. (möchte mich ja schließlich verbessern)

Ich möchte der FF viel Zeit lassen sich zu entwickeln, deswegen wird es schon eine Weile dauern bis Draco und Harry zueinander finden. Ich mag es nicht so wenn in einer FF so gehetzt wird, so auf die Art: „Heute hass ich dich, morgen lieb ich dich."

Jaaa, ich denke das war alles was ich sagen wollte.

Tina100: Findest du es extrem kindisch? Ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht so aufgefallen, also danke fürs aufmerksam machen! Ich hoffe ich rutsche nicht ins extrem kindische ab. Wenn ja, bitte schlagen

Qesse: Vielen Dank! Nett von dir

Alraune: In welchem Jahr sie sind? Also, (wirre Pläne rausrück) Fred und George sind im letzen Jahrgang, Harry, Draco und co im Vorletzen, Ginny im Jahr darunter. Ich denke so ist nah an der Realität.

Was meintest du eigentlich mit „overdone"? (neugierig bin)

Sahra N. Malfoy: Oh, ich bin gleich richtig rot geworfen bei deinem Kommi. Das war richtig nett von dir, auch wenn ich nicht glaube dass mein Talent an das von JKR hinkommt. Trotzdem vielen lieben Dank!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home, sweet home 

Draco war richtig niedlich wenn er dalag und schlief. Es tat Blaise fast leid dass er ihn nun wecken musste. Ein paar Sekunden zögerte er noch, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und klatsche mit aller Macht ein nasses Handtuch auf den Schlafenden.

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei fuhr der blonde Slytherin in die Höhe. "Sag mal SPINNST DU?" Blaise grinste breit "Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen mein Lieber, ich hoffe du hast wohl geruht" Draco schenkte seinem "besten" Freund einen tödlichen Blick und schritt wortlos ins Bad.

Dort angekommen stellt er sich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete sich kritisch. Na toll...er sah genauso aus wie er sich fühlte...schrecklich. Er hatte heute Nacht schlecht geschlafen und sein Kopf schmerzte bei der leisesten Bewegung. Eigentlich hätte er Zabini die Weckaktion gern heimgezahlt, aber er konnte sich jetzt beim besten Willen keine Rachepläne überlegen.

Langsam zog Draco sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser umfloss seine Schultern und lockerte die angespannten Muskeln. Er seufzte leise. Das tat unheimlich gut. Als er vor lauter Wasserdampf schon seine Füße nicht mehr sah, entschloss er sich aufzuhören. Er trocknete sich, schlüpfte in seine Schuluniform und nahm sich danach lange Zeit für die Pflege seiner Haare.

Blaise hatte währenddessen schon die 467. Runde in ihrem Schlafzimmer gedreht und als Draco dann -endlich- aus dem Badezimmer kam zog er ihn auch schon hinter sich her in die Große Halle.

Pansy saß bereits an ihrem Platz und versuchte genervt eine Unterhaltung mit Crabbe im Keim zu ersticken. Als Blaise und Draco am Tisch angekommen waren, seufzte sie erleichtert und wandte sich den beiden zu.

"Na endlich! Ich dachte schon ihr erscheint gar nicht mehr. Ihr habt Dumbledore´s Rede verpasst. Nach dem Frühstück werden wir Pergamente bekommen auf denen eine Nummer steht. Diese Nummer ist gleichzeitig auch die Hausnummer unserer neuen Unterkunft. Wir sollen dann gleich dorthin gehen, wir werden da ein weiteres Schreiben finden auf dem die restlichen Instruktionen geschrieben stehen."

Blaise lachte leise "Das war jetzt die Kurzzusammenfassung, oder? Wie lang hat Dumbledore geredet?"  
Pansy schnaubte "Fast eine halbe Stunde"

Lachend schaufelten sie ihre Teller voll und frühstückten in Ruhe.  
Draco fühlt sich mittlerweile viel besser. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich zu einem sanften Pochen zurück gebildet und er war mittlerweile auch aus seiner Morgentrance erwacht. Seine Laune stieg langsam, aber beständig und als er satt war hatte er das Gefühl dass dieser Tag wohl doch nicht so schlimm werden würde wie er anfangs befürchtet hatte.

Einige Minuten später erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl und kündigte somit das Ende des Frühstücks an. Die Schüler der Unterstufe verließen die Halle unter lauten Murren. Sie mussten jetzt in den Unterricht, während die Oberstufler ihre Häuser beziehen durften. Sie fanden das reichlich unfair.

Als der letzte Unterstufler, oder auch "Unwissen auf kurzen Beinen" wie Draco die neuen Schüler immer zu nennen pflegte, die Halle verlassen hatte, hob Dumbledore die Hand  
"Meine lieben Schüler" (bei dem Wort "lieben" überkam Draco eine Gänsehaut des Grauens) "Es ist nun soweit, ich schätze ihr habt alle neugierig darauf gewartet. Euch werden nun die Pergamente zugeteilt"

Kaum waren die letzten Worte verklungen ergoss sich eine Flut von Posteulen über die Tische. Vor jedem Schüler lies sich eine Eule nieder und streckte demjenigen ein kleines Pergamentröllchen zu. Zuerst hörte man nur das Rascheln von Papier, danach leises Flüstern und Tuscheln.

Dumbledore lächelte "Euer Gepäck ist bereits in die entsprechenden Unterkünfte geschafft worden. Begebt euch nun bitte dorthin und lest die Instruktionen. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag"

Eine Welle von Lärm brandete auf, als die Oberstufler laut aufstanden und eilig aus der Halle hasteten.

Draco las seinen Zettel und warf dann einen fragenden Blick zu Blaise und Pansy. "Ich habe Haus 5. In welchem seid ihr?"  
Blaise lächelte "Ebenfalls Haus 5"  
"Klasse, dann sind wir zusammen. Und du Pansy?"  
Pansy lächelte unergründlich "Tja. Ihr werdet es kaum glauben. Haus 5." Die anderen beiden sahen sich überrascht an "Die Häuser werden gemischt? Sieht Dumbeldore gar nicht ähnlich. Ich war mir sicher es würde streng nach Geschlecht getrennt werden"  
Die drei lachten leise und folgten dann dem Strom der anderen Schüler nach draußen auf die weitläufigen Ländereien von Hogwarts.

**xxxx**

"Hey! Was hast du für eine Nummer, Ron?"  
Harry, Hermine und Ron stoppten als sie die Stimme von George hörten. Ron kramte seinen Zettel hervor und warf ihn seinem älteren Bruder zu.

"Ah, dann sind wir nicht im gleichen Haus. Wir haben Haus 4"  
Hermine sah ihn interessiert an "Mit wem bist du denn eingeteilt worden?" George wollte gerade antworten, wurde aber noch im Luftholen von seinem Zwilling unterbrochen "Uns beide kann man ja wirklich nicht trennen" grinst Fred "Lee ist ebenfalls mit von der Partie."  
Der eben Genannte trat hinzu "Jupp! Das Scherztrio ist beisammen. Ich habe übrigens gehört dass Angelina auch bei uns ist."

George grinste breit "Klasse. Wir vier zusammen werden mit den Schlangen schon fertig. Und ihr? Seid ihr auch zusammen in einem Haus?" wandte er sich dann an das Goldene Trio.  
Harry nickte "Ja. Ron, Hermine und ich sind in der gleichen Unterkunft, wer sonst noch bei uns ist habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden"

Lee schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter  
"Dann hast du gleich die Chance dazu. Wir sind da. Dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spass mit euren Mitbewohnern."  
George unterbrach ihn "Lasst euch nicht unterkriegen"  
"Wir kommen heute Abend noch zu einer Lagebesprechung vorbei" rief Fred ihnen grinsend nach, bevor das selbsternannte Scherztrio auf ihre Hausnummer zustürmte.

Ron, Hermine und Harry lachten und begutachteten dann ihr neues Zuhause. Nett sahen die Häuser aus. Hell gestrichen, mit großen Fenstern und einer einladenden Tür. Sie wollten gerade darauf zu gehen, als eine rothaarige Schülerin auf sie zugestürmt kam.  
"Hey ihr drei! Sagt bloß ihr seid in diesem Haus! Ich nämlich auch!"

Hermine fiel Ginny freudig um den Hals "Was besseres konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Das ist ja super!" Ron und Harry knufften die jüngste Weasley freundschaftlich.  
"Also gut, Ladies first. Hinein in die gute Stube"

Hermine und Ginny gingen voraus und öffneten vorsichtig die Türe. Staunend blieben sie im Eingang stehen. Das Haus war innen hell und freundlich, aber doch auch elegant eingerichtet. Harry öffnete die Türe die am nächsten zu ihm war und warf einen Blick in den Raum  
"Hey Leute, seht mal! Ich hab das Wohnzimmer gefunden"

Die anderen lachten und folgten ihm. Der Wohnraum war sehr gemütlich, mit einem offenen Kamin, einer riesigen Couch und auch einem kleinen Bücherregal ausgestattet. Durch eine weitere Tür, kam man in die Küche, welche zwar nicht übermäßig groß, aber doch ausreichend und modern eingerichtet war.

Ron öffnete als allererstes den Kühlschrank und zog entzückt eine Schokoladentorte hervor. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte Hermine sich die Torte geschnappt und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück

"Mine! Was soll das! Nein! Nicht dahin stellen! Da sieht sie doch jeder!"  
"Eben deshalb! Die anderen sollen auch etwas abbekommen, Ron! Wir setzen uns jetzt, warten auf unsere Mitbewohner und lesen uns dann bei einem Stückchen Kuchen und einer Tasse Tee die Instruktionen durch."

Als sie Ron´s Gesichtsausdruck sahen, brachen Harry und Ginny in herzliches Lachen aus und ließen sich dann auf die bequeme Couch fallen.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und Millicent Bulstrode, eine Slytherin trat ein. Sofort verwandelte sich die zuvor fröhliche Stimmung in eine angespannte Atmosphäre.

Hermine lächelte unsicher und sagte mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme:  
"Nun...also...hallo! Setz dich doch...wir ehm.. wir wollten gerade die Instruktionen durchlesen"  
Milli sah sich mit kühlem Blick um. Da sie bei vier Gryffindors allerdings ziemlich in der Unterzahl war, behielt sie ihren Kommentar für sich und setzte sich weit entfernt von den anderen auf das letzte Eckchen des Sofas.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Hermine zupfte nervös an ihrem Umhang, Ginny fand plötzlich ein Sofakissen äußerst interessant, Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, Ron starrte die Torte düster an, als wenn diese Schuld an der Sache hätte und Milli sah kühl aus dem Fenster.

Das Öffnen der Haustüre durchbrach die Stille. Alle fünf saßen stocksteif da als sie leise Stimmen hörten.  
"Sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus, was?"  
"Jaa, ganz annehmbar"  
Harry´s kleiner Finger zuckte.

Er kannte diese Stimme.

Er wusste es.

Das konnte doch nicht sein...das würde Dumbledore nicht wagen.

Als die Türe zum Wohnzimmer langsam aufging, und drei Slytherins in den Raum traten, wurde seine dunkle Vorahnung bestätigt. Für drei Sekunden schien selbst die Luft erstarrt zu sein, dann plötzlich war aus Haus Nummer 5 ein Brüllen zu hören bei dem die Bewohner von Haus Nummer 17 schworen dass ihre Schränke gewackelt hatten.  
"POTTER!"  
"MALFOY!"

**xxxx**

Dumbledore und Professor Snape waren gerade auf dem Weg zu den neuen Quartieren, als ein lautes Brüllen sie herumfahren lies. Der Ursprung dieses Ausbruchs schien Haus 5 zu sein.  
Dumbledore seufzte "Darauf habe ich gewartet. Severus, lass uns gehen"  
Snape war nicht wirklich begeistert, aber er war der einzige Lehrer gewesen der jetzt eine Freistunde hatte. Mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck stapfte er hinter dem Schulleiter her.

Vor besagtem Haus angekommen lauschten die beiden noch kurz der "kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit" welche sich dort drinnen gerade zutrug.

"ICH BRING DICH UM POTTER!"  
"NA TOLL! GLAUBST DU VIELLEICHT ICH FREU MICH DASS DU HIER BIST?"  
"Harry, bitte nun sei doch vernünf-"  
"VERNÜNFTIG? HERMINE! ICH MUSS MIT MALFOY ZUSAMMEN WOHNEN!"  
"Draco! Nun reiss dich zusammen! Du bist schon ganz rot im Gesicht! Das ist nicht gut für deinen Teint!"  
"DARAN IST POTTER SCHULD, BLAISE!"  
"BIN ICH NICHT! DAS WAR SICHER EINE VON SNAPE´S IDEEN! DIESE ÜBERGROßE FLEDERMAUS IST SICHER- "

"Interessant wie Sie über mich denken Mr. Potter!"  
Der Tränkemeister hatte mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung die Tür geöffnet und Harry das Wort abgeschnitten. Draco fuhr herum und stürmte sofort auf seinen Lieblingslehrer zu  
"Professor Snape, hier muss ein Fehler unterlaufen sein! Ich muss mit denen da in einem Haus sein!"

Snape wollte gerade antworten, als Dumbledore hinter ihm in das Haus trat. Er betrachtete den erhitzen Malfoy lächelnd und antwortete gemütlich:  
"Nein Mr. Malfoy. Das ist sicherlich kein Fehler. Und bevor sie nachfragen: Nein, die Häuser können im Nachhinein nicht mehr getauscht werden"

Draco, der gerade genau das fragen wollte, schnappte einen kurzen Moment nach Luft. Dann strich er sich das blonde Haar aus der Stirn und versuchte seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Harry stand noch immer mit wild abstehend Haaren mitten im Wohnzimmer und atmete heftig. Mit einem Ruck warf er sich aufs Sofa "Ich glaub das nicht...ich glaub das alles nicht. Es hätte jeder sein können...nein, es ist Malfoy...immer Malfoy!"

Dumbledore lächelte "Nun, nachdem wir das hier ja zu Ende diskutiert haben" (Ron und Harry schnaubten verächtlich) "werden wir wieder gehen. Lest nun die letzten Instruktionen und beruhigt euch wieder. Ich erwarte Sie morgen alle im Unterricht, vollständig und unversehrt!"  
Bei den letzten Worten sah er Harry und Draco noch einmal ernst an, bedeutete Snape ihm zu folgen und verlies das Haus. Im Hinausgehen raunte der Tränkemeister noch "Das mit der Fledermaus wird ein Nachspiel haben Potter" und stürmte mit wehendem Mantel hinter Dumbledore her.

Die Türe fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.  
Der Schulleiter lachte vergnügt "Wenn das jetzt schon so einen Aufstand gibt, dann möchte ich nicht wissen was los ist wenn sie erst die Instruktionen gelesen haben."  
Snape schnaubte "Warum müssen Potter und Malfoy auch in ein und dasselbe Haus? Das gibt doch nur Scherereien!"  
Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an "Wenn wir die beiden dazu bringen sich auch nur ansatzweise zu vertrauen, dann wird der Krieg zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bald Vergangenheit sein."  
Der Tränkemeister schnaubte erneut, sagte aber nichts. Gedanklich jedoch machte er sich eine deutliche Notiz noch heute Abend Lucius zu informieren!

**xxxx**

Pansy hatte sich mittlerweile neben Milli auf die Couch fallen lassen. Eigentlich konnte sie Milli nicht wirklich leiden, aber sie war nun mal eine Slytherin und in solch schweren Zeiten mussten sie zusammenhalten. Sie lies einen kühlen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Potter saß auf dem Sofa und warf Draco einen giftigen Blick nach dem anderen zu, was diesen natürlich wieder in Rage brachte.  
"Potter, hör auf mich anzustarren!"  
"Ich starre nicht, ich frage mich nur was ich verbrochen habe um mit DIR in ein Haus zu kommen!"  
"Als ob ich etwas dafür kö-"  
"SCHLUß JETZT! ALLE BEIDE!"

Alle fuhren herum und starrten Ginny an, welche aufgestanden war und mit blitzenden Augen vor die beiden Kampfhähne getreten war.  
Draco öffnete den Mund um einen spöttischen Kommentar abzulassen, doch Hermine schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
"Ginny hat Recht, wisst ihr? Ihr führt euch auf wie im Kindergarten."  
Harry sah sie gekränkt an "Aber Hermine, Draco hat-"  
"Harry, halt jetzt die Klappe.. Und du auch Malfoy!" fuhr sie den Blonden brüsk an, welcher schon Luft geholt hatte.

Pansy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte immer gedacht dass die Wiesels und Granger alle Aktionen vom Goldjungen Potter gut fanden. Aber anscheinend war Harry bei seinen Freunden nicht der strahlende Held, sondern ein Gryffindor wie jeder andere auch.

"Also," fuhr Hermine fort "ich denke euch ist die ganze Situation genauso unangenehm wie uns" Harry, Ron und Draco schnaubten, was Ginny zu einem genervten Augenrollen veranlasste.  
Hermine warf ihnen eine strengen Blick zu und schnappte sich die versiegelte Pergamentrolle die auf dem Tisch lag.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns, jeder nimmt sich ein Stück Torte und ich lese in der Zwischenzeit die Instruktionen vor."

"Glaubst du wir können nicht lesen oder hältst du dich nur für besonders klug, Granger?" schnarrte Draco. Diesmal war es an Pansy mit den Augen zu rollen.  
Hermine seufzte und entschloss sich dann Malfoy einfach zu ignorieren. Sie brach das Siegel, öffnete das Pergament und fing laut an zu lesen.

_"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler der Oberstufe,_

_wenn ihr diesen Brief lest, dann seid ihr wohlbehalten in euerem Haus angekommen. Wir hoffen es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen..."_

"Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden" murrte Draco leise. Pansy puffte ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite und schenkte ihm einen halt-jetzt-einfach-mal-die-klappe-Blick.

_"Die Häuser entsprechen hoffentlich eurem Geschmack und ihr fühlt euch wohl, denn ihr werdet nun ein Jahr darin verbringen müssen. In den Ferien steht es euch natürlich frei zu euren Eltern zurückzukehren."_

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Alter" warf Ron ein, was ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seiner kleinen Schwester einbrachte.

_"Doch zunächst ein paar Informationen zu diesem Projekt._  
_Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, wurde das Projekt zu einem Turnier erklärt. Jedes einzelne Haus bildet ein Team. Ihr kämpft um Hauspunkte, welche genau wie in Hogwarts bei Regelverstößen abgezogen und bei gutem Betragen addiert werden. Doch nicht nur das. Ihr werdet in regelmäßigen Abständen ein versiegeltes Pergament bekommen auf dem eine Aufgabe steht, die ihr in der beschriebenen Zeit zu lösen habt. Die Aufgaben wurden von Lehrern der Schule gestellt, welche in einem fairen Auswahlverfahren ausgelost wurden. Die erste Aufgabe wird euch morgen Abend zugeteilt._  
_Jedes Haus beginnt mit einem Startguthaben von 50 Punkten. Der Preis beinhaltet ein Preisgeld von 24.000 Galleonen, also aufgeteilt unter 8 Teammitgliedern für jeden 3.000._  
_Gesponsert wurde dieses Geld von Mitgliedern des Ministeriumsausschusses, die sich von dem Turnier viel versprechen._  
_Bei Fragen kontaktiert bitte einen Lehrer._

_Wir wünschen gutes Gelingen und einen fairen Kampf. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Leiter der Hogwarts´ Schule für Zauberei_

_Und_

_Cornelius Fudge_  
_Zaubereiminister_

_PS: Anbei findet ihr ein weiteres Pergament auf welchem gewisse Regeln festgehalten wurden. Haltet euch daran, Verstöße werden bestraft_."

Ginny warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde "Na das klingt doch gar nicht so schlimm." Pansy musste sich eingestehen dass die Weaselette da wohl Recht hatte. Sie konnten sich aus dem Weg gehen, nur die Aufgaben waren zusammen zu bewältigen. Es war natürlich klar dass sie dieses Turnier gewannen. Wäre doch gelacht.

In diesem Moment blickte Hermine von dem zweiten Pergament auf. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen stand ihnen der größte Schock noch bevor.  
"Was ist los Mine? Ich mag es nicht wenn du so schaust. Nun lies schon vor!" drängelte Ron.  
Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und begann dann das zweite Pergament vorzulesen:

_"Regeln und Anweisungen._

_Die Regeln gelten ab dem Moment in dem das Siegel der Pergamentrolle gebrochen wurde._

_1) Beleidigen seiner Mitbewohner mit abwertenden Wörtern wie "Schlammblut" ist strengstens verboten!_  
_2) Die Schüler haben täglich und pünktlich dem Unterricht in Hogwarts beizuwohnen._  
_3) Es ist untersagt nachts auf den Ländereien umher zuwandern._  
_4) Die Aufgaben die gestellt werden sind zu erledigen, Ausnahmen werden nicht geduldet!_  
_5) Hauselfen ist es verboten die Häuser zu reinigen, zu kochen oder sonstige Hausarbeiten zu erledigen._  
_6) Die Schüler haben dies selbst zu erledigen._  
_7) In diesen Fällen ist das Benutzen von Zaubern verboten!_  
_8) Diese Arbeiten werden NICHT auf die weiblichen Schüler abgeschoben! Sie sind von ALLEN Hausbewohnern zu erledigen!_

_Gilt nur für Haus 4:_  
_Scherze sind erlaubt, solange kein Mitbewohner längerfristigen Schaden trägt (KEINE TENTAKEL!)_

_Gilt nur für Haus 5:_  
_Jemanden hinterrücks zu verfluchen ist strengstens verboten und wird dementsprechend bestraft! (Dies gilt auch wenn der Fluch von vorne kam!)"_

Jeder starrte nun fassungslos auf das Pergament in Hermine´s Händen. Milli warf Pansy einen entsetzten Blick zu "Das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz oder? Das meinen die doch nicht ernst!"  
Draco sah auf "Das werden wir gleich sehen", dann räusperte er sich und sagte klar und deutlich: "Hermine Granger, du bist ein widerliches Schlammblut!"

Zunächst schien es als ob nichts geschehen würde. Dann jedoch kam eine Eule im Sturzflug durch das Fenster, wischte dem jungen Malfoy mit dem Flügel durch die Haare und lies einen Heuler fallen.

"MR. MAFLOY! 20 PUNKTE ABZUG VON HAUS 5 WEGEN BRECHEN DER REGEL Nr. 1! UND NOCH EINMAL 5 PUNKTE ABZUG WEIL SIE ES GESCHAFFT HABEN DIE ERSTE REGELN INNERHALB VON 3 MINUTEN ZU BRECHEN!"

Einen kurzem Moment war alles still, dann brach Blaise in lautes Lachen aus  
"DAS meine Herrschaften, ist genial!"

**xxxx**

Severus Snape saß in seinem Zimmer und schrieb eilig einen Brief. Er musste Lucius Bescheid geben. Draco im gleichen Haus mit Goldjunge-ich-bin-so-toll-Potter!

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und rief seinen Waldkauz. Als dieser mitsamt seinem Brief davon geflogen war sah Severus ihm noch lange hinterher.  
Eigentlich hätte er noch einen Trank gegen Herzinfarkte mitschicken sollen. Dann jedoch zuckte er mit den Schultern. Lucius würde das schon überleben.  
Es lag nun in den Händen des Malfoy Oberhauptes seinen Sohn aus den Fängen des Bösen zu retten. Einen kurzen Moment gestatte sich Severus über die Ironie in dem vorherigen Gedanken zu lächeln, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Trank zu, welcher neben ihm brodelte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sooo, das wars mit Kapitel 3.


	4. Weckaktion und Zorn in Malfoy Manor

Und wieder ein Hallo von mir!

Es…tut…mir…soooo…leid!

Ich war in letzter zeit ziemlich eingespannt und habe auch in nächster zeit recht viel stress, aber ich dachte mir ich sollte mal wieder ein Kapitelchen hochladen.

Hier also Kapitel 4 aus meiner „Tage des Chaos"-Reihe

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an:

angellike

winxx

Mrs. Zabini

Sarah N. Malfoy

Alraune

Tina100

nicolemalfoy160178

sorry dass ich sie gerade nicht einzeln beantworten kann

Auch dieses Kapitel wurde nicht Beta-gelesen. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht allzu viele Fehler drin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgendliche Weckaktion und Zorn in Malfoy Manor

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag im September. Lucius Malfoy saß entspannt in einem Sessel auf der Veranda und stöberte durch den Tagespropheten. Neben ihm genoss Narcissa einen teuren indischen Tee und lies ihren Blick über die schön angelegten Gärten von Malfoy Manor schweifen.

Ein dunkler Schatten erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Lucius, ist das nicht die Eule von Severus?" Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick über den Rand der Zeitung und nickte überrascht „Tatsächlich. Was gibt es wohl Wichtiges? Er schreibt mir doch sonst so selten"

Narcissa stellte ihre Tasse ab und beugte sich besorgt vor „Es wird doch nichts mit Draco passiert sein, oder?"

Lucius enthielt sich seiner Antwort, wartete ab bis der Waldkauz ihn erreicht hatte und nahm dann den Brief an sich. Kaum hatte er die ersten Zeilen überflogen runzelte er missbilligend die Stirn. Als sein Blick dann aber den zweiten Absatz des Briefes erreicht hatte, begann er hysterisch die Farbe zu wechseln. Zuerst wurde er weiß, dann rot, dann wieder weiß.

Narcissa war mittlerweile zutiefst beängstigt. So kannte sie ihren Mann nicht! „Lucius, was ist mit dir? Sag doch was! Und bitte fang endlich wieder zu atmen an!"

Mit einem lauten Schlag knallte Malfoy senior den Brief auf den Tisch, so dass die Tasse mit dem teuren indischen Tee gefährlich ins Wanken kam. „Das ist eine VERSCHWÖRUNG! MEIN SOHN! Zusammen mit diesem.. POTTER in einem Haus!"

Narcissa sah ihn geschockt an „Draco ist zu den Gryffindors gewechselt?"

Ein eisiger Blick ihres Mannes traf sie „NEIN! Wenn dem so wäre hätte ich ihn schon längst enterbt!"

„Dann ist Potter zu den Slytherins gewechselt?"

„NEIN!"

Narcissa war nun völlig verwirrt, während Lucius vor Wut nur so schäumte. Er nahm den Brief und hielt ihn unter die Nase seiner Frau. „LIES!"

Sie nahm ihm das Pergament ab, welches an der linken Seite schon Abdrücke seiner Finger aufwies und überflog die, wie es schien, hastig geschriebenen Zeilen.

_Lieber Lucius,_

_ich schätze es dürfte dich interessieren was Fudge und Dumbledore schon wieder für hirnrissige Pläne ausgeheckt haben. Es wird in diesem Jahr in der Oberstufe ein Turnier geben. Wir Lehrer waren durch einen magischen Vertrag zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Das Turnier soll einen Waffenstillstand zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor hervorrufen._

_Und jetzt mein lieber Freund, setz dich bitte. Die Oberstufe wurde zu je 8 Schülern in eine Unterkunft eingeteilt und dreimal darfst du raten mit wem dein Sohn Draco zusammenleben muss. Mit Potter, zwei Weasleys und Granger!_

_Es tut mir sehr leid dir das so mitteilen zu müssen. Ich konnte leider nichts dagegen tun._

_Meinen Gruß an Narcissa,_

_Severus_

Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte sah sie ihren Mann geschockt an „Mein Draco. Mein armer Draco! Lucius, du musst etwas tun!"

Lucius Malfoy stand auf und fegte mit einer zornigen Bewegung den Tisch leer.

„Das werde ich Narcissa. Und zwar gleich auf der Stelle!" Dann wandte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Veranda.

XXX

Ron gähnte und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Gestern Abend waren er und Harry noch lange wachgelegen und hatten diskutiert. Nachdem Hermine die Regeln vorgelesen und Zabini einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte waren alle wie in Trance auf ihre Zimmer gegangen. Sie waren immer zu zweit untergebracht. Ron natürlich mit Harry, Ginny mit Hermine und die Slytherins waren ihm egal. Wahrscheinlich Malfoy mit Zabini und Bulstrode mit Parkinson.

Wichtiger war aber zunächst Harry wach zu bekommen. Andererseits...ein paar Minuten Schlaf konnte er ihm da noch gönnen, sie konnten sowieso nicht alle gleichzeitig ins Bad. Wobei, wenn sein Magen weiter so laut knurrte würde Harry wohl davon aufwachen.

Ron hatte Hunger. Außer der Schokotorte und dem Frühstück hatten sie gestern nichts mehr gegessen. Allen war nach den Ankündigungen der Appetit vergangen.

Sie hatten sich in ihre Zimmer eingeschlossen und sich den restlichen Tag nicht mehr blicken lassen. Während Ron seinen Gedanken nachhing war er im Badezimmer angekommen. Sie hatten zwei Bäder, bei einem 8-Personen Haushalt war das ja auch nötig. Nachdem er sich geduscht hatte warf er einen Morgenmantel über und schlenderte gemächlich zum Schlafzimmer zurück. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein dass Fred und George ja gestern Abend noch vorbeikommen wollten. Ob sie es vergessen hatten?

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie trafen sich ja spätestens heute Mittag in der Schule, da konnte er sie fragen. Nur wie sollte er jetzt Harry wach bekommen?

„Harry!" er schüttelte die schwarzhaarige Schlafmütze mit aller Kraft durch. Doch den kümmerte das nicht im Geringsten. Er schnaufte kurz und schlief dann einfach weiter.

„HARRYYYY! SNAPE STEHT NACKT NEBEN DEINEM BETT!"

... keine Reaktion.

Ron seufzte. Das hatte sonst immer gefruchtet.

Nun gut. Neuer Versuch:

„HARRY! DEIN FEUERBLITZ WURDE GEKIDNAPPT!"

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Ron fuhr zu Tode erschrocken herum und sah Blaise Zabini mit einem klatschnassen Handtuch in der geöffneten Türe stehen. Viel zu perplex um den Slytherin anzufauchen stand er nur da und starrte ihn an. Blaise nahm das als Einladung an, trat in das Zimmer und begutachtete Harry kritisch. Dann wandte er sich an Ron.

„Klarer Fall. Da hilft nur die Draco-Malfoy-Extrembehandlung" Mit diesen Worten holte er aus und warf Harry das nasse Handtuch direkt auf den Rücken.

„WAAAAH! WELCHER VOLLIDIOT WAR DAS?" Mit entsetztem Kreischen richtete Harry sich auf, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel aus dem Bett. Er versuchte noch sich am Nachttisch festzuhalten was darin endete dass das Tischchen umkippte und sämtlichen Inhalt auf ihn ausleerte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte Ron die Aktion beobachtet, dann sah er Blaise begeistert an „Super Cool, Mann!"

Dieser winkte ab „Ach was. Elementar, mein Lieber, elementar. Aber wie wecke ich jetzt Draco nachdem ich mein Handtuch an Potter verschwendet habe?"

Ron grinste. „Hast du vorhin meinen Spruch mit Snape mitbekommen?"

Blaise nickte

„Schreibe ihn auf McGonagall um"

Einen Moment starrte der Slytherin in verständnislos an, dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und mit einem „Klasse! Das könnte funktionieren!" stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.

Eine Minute hallten laute Stimmen durch den Gang.

„DRACO! SCHNELL! STEH AUF! MCGONAGALL STEHT NACKT VOR DEINEM BETT!"

„WAAAAH! NIMM SIE WEG! HALT MIR DIESE SCHRAPNELLE VOM HALS.."

Danach war es einen kurzen Moment ruhig bis ein lautes Poltern und ein „ZABINI ICH BRING DICH UM!" zu hören war.

Ron lachte laut auf, während Harry noch immer damit beschäftigt war mit seiner Decke zu kämpfen, welche sich um seine Beine gewickelt hatte. Er war sauer. Irgendjemand hatte ihm ein Handtuch um die Ohren geschlagen und Ron hatte sich mit diesem Zabini köstlich amüsiert.

Verräter!

Seitenwechsler!

Warmduscher!..na gut…das war Harry auch.

Ohne Ron eines Blickes zu würdigen stürmte er in die Küche, wo Hermine den Tagespropheten durchblätterte und Pansy am anderen Eck des Raumes eine Tasse Tee trank.

Mürrisch lies er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Hermine fragte ohne aufzublicken „Morgen Harry. Wieder mal verschlafen?"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor murrte nur irgendwas, nahm sich einen der Toasts die dort auf einem Teller lagen und biss hinein.

„Wo´ommteigentlischdaschFrühschtü´her?" nuschelte er.

Hermine legte die Zeitung weg und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinen?"

Im Hintergrund murrte Pansy etwas von „Keine Manieren diese Gryffindors"

Harry schluckte den Bissen hinunter und versuchte es erneut „Ich wollte wissen wo das Frühstück herkommt. Ich dachte Hauselfen sei es nicht gestattet essen zu machen."

Pansy sah erstaunt hoch. Stimmt eigentlich, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Sie hatte sich wie jeden Morgen einfach die Teetasse und einen Toast geholt ohne sich zu fragen wo es herkommt.

Hermine wurde leicht pink „Ich hab das gemacht."

Harry´s Mund klappte auf, während Pansy sich an ihrem Tee verschluckte. „Du? Warum machst du das? Sollen die Slytherins doch selber schauen wo sie was zu essen herbekommen!"

Er erntete einen zornigen Blick von Hermine „Harry! Wir sind zusammen in einem Team bei Merlin noch mal! Ich konnte heute Morgen nicht schlafen, also hab ich mich ein wenig nützlich gemacht. Und wenn ich schon Frühstück mache, dann für alle. Aber gewöhnt euch nur nicht dran. Morgen macht es jemand anderes!"

Pansy lies ihren Toast unauffällig in den Mülleimer gleiten. Wenn der von Granger zubereitet war, dann wollte sie lieber verhungern als etwas zu essen! In diesem Moment trat Ginny, gefolgt von Ron in die Küche, schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen einen Toast und gestikulierte wild durch die Gegend "Leute, wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist? Wir sollten schon längst unterwegs sein! Milli ist schon gegangen."

Harry und Ron´s Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben "MILLI?"

Ginny sah die beiden genervt an "Nun wenn wir schon zusammen wohnen, können wir uns auch mit dem Vornamen ansprechen. Ist aber auch egal jetzt, wir müssen los!" Hastig schnappten sich die anderen ihre Schulsachen und stürmten nach draußen. Pansy wartete noch einen kurzen Moment, aber da von Draco und Blaise nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen war, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und hastete ebenfalls zur Schule.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hetzten sie ins Klassenzimmer und hatten just ihre Plätze eingenommen als McGonagall schon eintrat.

"Guten Morgen, wie ich sehe scheinen Sie die erste Nacht im neuen Zuhause gut überstanden zu haben!" begrüßte sie die Schüler. Das aufkommende Murren überhörte sie geflissentlich. Als die Lehrerin gerade weitersprechen wollte, ging die Tür auf und zwei Slytherins erschienen abgehetzt auf der Bildfläche.

"Ah, die Herren Malfoy und Zabini beehren uns auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit. 5 Punkte Abzug für jeden wegen Unpünktlichkeit!" Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Milli und Pansy unterdrückten ein Stöhnen. Sie hatten es dank Draco geschafft in zwei Tagen mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Punkte zu verlieren.

Als die beiden sich an ihren Platz setzten, raunte Blaise Pansy zu "Du weißt doch wie lang Draco morgens im Bad braucht! Du hättest ruhig auf uns warten können!"

Pansy zeigte ihm einen Vogel und flüsterte zurück "Klar. Dass uns noch mehr Punkte abgezogen werden. Reicht schon dass ihr beide zu spät wart!"

Ein strenger Blick von Professor McGonagall brachte sie zum Schweigen.

XXX

Wütend stürzte Lucius durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor. Was sollte er zuerst tun...zu Dumbledore gehen? Fudge verfluchen? Oder Draco einen Brief schreiben? Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr entschied er sich für Dumbledore. Fudge war um diese Zeit sowieso noch nicht im Büro. Und Draco...naja, der konnte warten.

Er apparierte bis vor die Ländereien von Hogwarts und ging die letzen Meter zu Fuß. Von weitem konnte er bereits die kleinen Häuser sehen in denen die Oberstufe wohnte. Seine bis dato schlechte Laune sank nun endgültig in den Keller.

Gezielt schritt er durch die Schule, direkt auf Dumbledores Büro zu. Als sich die Tür öffnete wäre er beinah erstarrt, aber ein Malfoy lässt sich natürlich nichts anmerken. Auf dem kleinen Sofa in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum saß niemand anderes als der Zaubereiminister persönlich!

Lucius lies seinen stahlgrauen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her schweifen und verbeugte sich dann knapp „Cornelius, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Dumbledore lächelte und antwortete gemütlich „Das habe ich befürchtet Mr. Malfoy. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Darf ich Ihnen ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten?"

Am liebsten hätte Lucius die Zitronenbonbons genommen und dem alten Direktor in den Hals gestopft, aber wie bereits erwähnt lässt sich ein Malfoy ja nichts anmerken. So lächelte er nur eisig, blieb demonstrativ stehen und sprach „Was meine Herren hat Sie dazu verleitet Schüler außerhalb der schützenden Hand Hogwarts unterzubringen? Und noch dazu die Häuser zu mischen?"

Noch immer lag ein freundliches Lächeln auf Dumbledore´s Gesicht, während Fudge bereits begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Lucius war immer so…überzeugend.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy" begann der Direktor „Cornelius Fudge und ich waren der Meinung dass Hogwarts zwar nach außen hin Schutz bieten kann, nach innen anscheinend jedoch nicht. Deswegen müssen die Schüler nun lernen miteinander zu leben um Gyffindor und Slytherin wieder näher zusammen zu bringen."

„Ah Ich erscheine nur ungern unhöflich, Professor, aber in meinen Augen ist dieses Unternehmen zum scheitern verurteilt. Meine Herren, sehen Sie es nicht falsch, ich habe nur die besten Absichten! Die Schüler können sich doch nicht auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren wenn sie in schlechter Umgebung sind."

Fudge schien tatsächlich beeindruckt, Dumbledore jedoch lehnte sich vor und sah den blonden Mann, der hochaufgerichtet vor ihm stand, mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Sie meinen also Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger und die zwei jüngsten Weasley Kinder sind eine schlechte Umgebung für ihren Sohn, verstehe ich Sie da richtig, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ja du altes Fossil, genau das! schrie die kleine Stimme in Lucius´ Kopf. Nach außen hin gab er sich jedoch gelassen. „Nun, ich könnte mir vorstellen dass Draco sich sehr wohl an die Umgebung im Hause Slytherin gewöhnt hat und er sich nun sicher schwer tun wird."

„Aber, aber. Sagten Sie letztes Jahr nicht selbst dass ihr Sohn alles erreichen könnte was er wollte?"

Lucius straffte die Schultern „Ein Malfoy erreicht immer alles Professor!"

Dumbledore nickte „Zu schade dass Draco dann kein richtiger Malfoy werden kann, wenn er so eine simple Aufgabe wie diese hier schon nicht besteht."

Die Wut in Lucius Malfoy stieg immer weiter. Sein Sohn sollte also kein Malfoy sein? Na diesem alten Tattergreis wird er es schon zeigen!

„Wir werden sehen Professor. Ich werde Draco diese Ferien nicht nach Hause kommen lassen. Dann wird sich zeigen dass er ein wahrer Malfoy ist, der mit jeder Situation zurecht kommt! Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag!"

Mit einer Stimme so kalt wie ein Wintertag und wallendem Umhang rauschte Lucius aus dem Büro. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel kicherte Dumbledore auf „Ich möchte wissen ob er draufkommt dass ich nun genau das erreicht habe was ich wollte"

Ja. Lucius Malfoy kam drauf.

Allerdings erst als er zu Hause war.

XXX

„Freeed! Mensch der hört mich nicht…..FREEEEHEEEED!"

Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny kämpften sich durch die Schülermassen bis sie endlich vor den Weasley Zwillingen standen.

„Na schau doch mal wer uns hier die Ehre gibt, George" ein breites Grinsen zierte Fred´s Gesicht.

Ron sah ihn neugierig an „Warum seid ihr gestern nicht mehr vorbeigekommen?"

George antwortete an Fred´s Stelle und verzog sein Gesicht. „Wir hatten einfach keinen Nerv mehr. Stellt euch vor mit wem wir im Haus sind. Bella Flenchil, Hannah Varenzi, Theodor Nott und der krönende Abschluß: Markus Flint!"

„Iiiiiih" Ginny schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Die ersten drei gehen ja noch, aber Flint ist übel. Aber im Gegensatz zu uns seid ihr besser dran. Wir sind zusammen mit - "

„Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode uuuuund tätäääää: Draco Malfoy!" wurde sie von Lee unterbrochen.

Harry´s Kopf ruckte herum „Woher weißt du das?"

Lee wedelte mit der Hand hinter sich „Ooch, das hat mittlerweile die Runde gemacht. Ganz Gryffindor bemitleidet dich, ganz Slytherin bemitleidet Malfoy."

Mittlerweile waren sie vor Haus 4 angekommen. Fred, George und Lee verabschiedeten sich von den vier Freunden und gingen auf ihr Haus zu, in welchem Angelina inmitten von vier Slytherins sehnsüchtig auf Unterstützung wartete.

Hermine seufzte „Also kommt Leute. Machen wir Hausaufgaben."

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein „Sagt mal, bekommen wir heute nicht unsere erste Aufgabe gestellt?"

Ron und Ginny nickten synchron, während Hermine aufsah „Du hast Recht! Lasst uns reingehen und nachsehen ob sie schon da ist!"

Im Haus angekommen schlenderten die vier zunächst ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf die Slytherins trafen. Bevor es jedoch erneut zu einem Austausch von Liebenswürdigkeiten kam wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Eule gelenkt welche am Fenster saß und an die Scheibe klopfte.

Blaise, welcher dem Fenstern am nächsten stand, öffnete es und nahm der Eule eine Pergamentrolle ab.

„Es schein so als ob dies unsere erste Aufgabe wäre" bemerkte er, brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen:

„_Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler,_

_wie angekündigt ist es nun soweit und ihr erhaltet eure erste Aufgabe._

_Diese Aufgabe wird mit 50 Punkten belohnt. _

_Aufgabenstellung:_

_Zur Feier dass ihr den ersten Tag erfolgreich überstanden habt werdet ihr ein kleines Festmahl herrichten. Rezepte findet ihr in den Bücher in eurem Bücherregal, welches sich im Wohnzimmer eines jeden Hauses befindet. Um 9 Uhr werden zwei Lehrer das Buffet begutachten._

_Da uns vollkommen bewusst ist dass die meisten Schüler hier diese Aufgabe an ihre weiblichen Mitbewohner abtreten haben wir eine Bedingung erstellt:_

_Kochen werden alle männlichen Schüler, dafür räumen die Mädchen auf._

_Wir wünschen viel Erfolg und ein gelungenes Festmahl!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Leiter der Hogwarts´ Schule für Zauberei_

_Und_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Zaubereiminister"_

Als Blaise zuende gelesen hatte fingen Ginny und Milli zu kichern an und auch Pansy unterdrückt mit aller Macht ein Lachen.

Harry, Ron und Draco jedoch saßen wie vom Blitz getroffen da und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Hermine stand auf, zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, warf es Ron zu und patschte grinsend in die Hände „Los los, ihr habt nur noch 5 Stunden! Ihr solltet euch beeilen!"

Tbc

Xxxxxxxx

Ich weiss dieses Kapitel ist nicht der Bringer, aber irgendwie kämpfe ich gerade mit Wörtern

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir


	5. Kartoffeln, Salat und Sahnehäubchen

Kartoffeln, Salat und Sahnehäubchen

Ich denke ich brauche nicht wirklich viel zu sagen. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews

Nicolemalfoy16078: Jaa…harry und draco werden noch genügen chancen haben zu kochen…allerdings nicht unbedingt in der Küche

Mrs. Zabini: Ja, es wird was werden … und du siehst es hier (lach)

Sarah N. Malfoy: Und hier tädäääää das Kapitel. Ich hoffe du freust dich :)

LadyMariann: Hab mich extra beeilt ;-)

Alraune: Naja also ich hatte ja doch ein kliiiitzeklein wenig Mitleid mit Lucius…du nicht:D

Valerian: Na hallo mein Lieblingsgartenzwerg hat sich auch hierher verirrt :D Danke für dein Review. Ich schau mal wie ich das anstelle mit den nicht angemeldeten user .. ich gebe zu…ich bin überfordert :D

Garfieldsg08: Das mit harry/draco wird noch ein wenig dauern, es wird sich langsam entwickeln, aber es wird kommen, keine sorge ;-)

Aber bevor ich hier noch sentimental werde geht's weiter

Es wurde wieder nicht Beta gelesen, also hafte ich nicht für Rechtschreibfehler

**Ach noch eine Kleinigkeit vorneweg:**

Als „Sahnehäubchen" wird in meinem Bekanntenkreis jemand genannt der an beiden Geschlechtern interessiert ist. Ich weiss jetzt nicht ob der Begriff weiter verbreitet ist, deswegen gebe ich das mal bekannt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betröpfelt standen vier junge Herrschaften in der Küche von Haus 5.

Es herrschte eisige Stille.

Schließlich räusperte sich Blaise und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nun, wir können weiterhin hier stehen und die Küche anstarren, aber das bringt uns so nicht weiter. Ob wir nun wollen oder nicht, wir müssen die Aufgabe erfüllen."

Widerwilliges Nicken war die Antwort auf seine Rede. Ron lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Leichter gesagt als getan. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag was wir kochen könnten?"

Harry setzte sich daneben und überlegte. „Wie wäre es wenn jeder von uns einfach sein Lieblingsgericht nennt, ich die Vorspeise, Ron das Hauptgericht, Zabini die Beilage und Malfoy das Dessert."

Draco schnaubte. „Warum müssen wir das machen? Das ist Frauensache!" „Malfoy! Nicht so laut! Was wenn die vier Mädels es gehört haben!"

„Wir HABEN es gehört!" schallte es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Die Jungs zuckten zusammen und beeilten sich nun die Aufgabe zu erledigen.

„Also gut, dann fang mal an Harry….ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder?" wandte sich Blaise an den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor. Harry nickte perplex. Blaise war irgendwie so….unslytherin. Nicht dass er nett wäre, nein, ein Slytherin ist schließlich nicht nett, aber Blaise war irgendwie…na ja…ganz….ok.

Harry fiel plötzlich auf dass er den Slytherin die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte, wurde dann leicht rot und beeilte sich eine Vorspeise zu überlegen: „Wie wäre es mit einem gemischten Salat, mit Schafskäse und Pinienkernen?"

Ron, der sich Zettel und Stift geschnappt hatte um alles aufzuschreiben nickte begeistert „Ja! Als Hauptspeise dann was mit Fleisch … hmm … wie wäre es mit überbackenen Schweinemedaillons?" Blaise spann den Faden weiter „Und dazu reichen wir dann kleine Pellkartoffeln und Buttergemüse in einer Creme-sauce!"

Alle drei blickten nun erwartungsvoll zu Draco, welcher gelangweilt auf dem Fensterbrett saß.

„Nun komm schon Draco. Du bist dran!"

„Das ist doch total bescheuert!" mokierte der junge Malfoy.

Blaise seufzte „Bei Merlins Wollsocken! Manchmal könnte ich dich erwürgen! Du wirst doch eine Lieblingsnachspeise haben!"

Draco blickte eine Weile aus dem Fenster. Seine sonst so kühlen Augen begannen zu glänzen. „Na ja. Ich hätte gerne ein Flammerie, gestürzt, übergossen mit Karamellsauce, garniert mit Mandelsplittern und das Ganze gekrönt mit einem Sahnehäubchen!"

Als er geendet hatte wandte er sich um und sah dass Ron und Harry dunkelrote Gesichter hatten. Diese warfen sich einen Blick zu, hauchten „Sahnehäubchen" und brachen in lautes Lachen aus.

„Draco unser Sahnehäubchen!" jappste Harry. Blaise prustete los und schaffte es gerade noch sein Lachen in einen Hustenanfall umzuwandeln. 'die beiden wissen gar nicht wie nahe sie der Wahrheit sind' dachte er sich.

Draco stand zunächst etwas perplex in der Küche, dann jedoch ging sein Malfoyisches Temperament mit ihm durch und er begann Harry und Ron in Grund und Boden zu schreien, was diese allerdings immer mehr zum Lachen reizte.

Wären Pansy und Hermine nicht eingeschritten hätte Draco die beiden wohl eigenhändig erwürgt und filetiert.

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und versucht ein erneutes Kichern zu unterdrücken „Ok, Sorry Malfoy! Also Leute, auf geht's! Wir wollen doch gewinnen!"

Draco starrte den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor entgeistert an. War er jetzt verrückt geworden oder hatte Potter sich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt? Ein schneller Blick umher bestätigte die Vermutung dass er NICHT verrückt war. Blaise, Pansy und das Wiesel starrten Harry ebenso perplex an, was dieser allerdings nicht zu merken schien.

Pansy fasste sich als erste und verschwand mit Hermine schnellstmöglich aus der Küche um nicht doch zu irgendwelchen Arbeiten gezwungen zu werden.

Auch Ron und Blaise rissen sich aus ihren Gedanken obwohl Ron sich gedanklich eine riesige Memo machte Harry noch heute darauf anzusprechen.

„Ok, alles klar. Wir machen Salat, Schweinemedallions und ein Flammerie – Ron hör auf zu lachen! Weiß jemand wo wir jetzt die Zutaten herbekommen?" fragte Harry.

Blaise zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Draco verdrehte die Augen „Seid ihr Muggel oder was ist los?" Dann schritt er grazil zu einer Tür, öffnete sie und fand sich in der Speisekammer wieder. Dort sprach er dann deutlich „Salat". Keine zwei Sekunden später machte es „plopp" und ein Salatkopf erschien auf dem Regal.

„Woher wusstest du das?" fragte Blaise erstaunt.

„Tja. Wissen ist Macht und ich weiss viel. Blaise" schnarrte Draco überheblich. Dass er es nur zufällig wusste weil er heute Mittag zwei Hauselfen darüber sprechen hörte behielt er für sich.

Ron drängelte sich vorbei „Cool. Lasst mich mal was ausprobieren. Überbackene Schweinemedaillons mit Kartoffel und Buttergemüse mit Sauce bitte!" rief er in die Kammer hinein. Erneut machte es keine zwei Minuten später „Plopp" und ein Heuler erschien.

„NETTER VERSUCH MR. WEASLEY!"

Während Harry lachend zu Boden fiel und auch Draco ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte schob sich Blaise kopfschütteln an Ron vorbei und lachte „Ihr Gryffindors seid echte Chaoten. So, lass mich mal. Schweinemedallions!"

Und wieder machte es „Plopp" und eine große Anzahl Schweinemedallions erschien. Blaise und Draco bekamen einen etwas angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck „Die sind ja schon schlecht!"

Harry quetschte sich nach vorne „Lasst mal sehen." Er musste schließlich bei den Dursleys auch öfters mal kochen und kannte sich ein wenig aus.

Er nahm das Teller mit dem Fleisch entgegen und betrachtete es kritisch, dann wandte er sich verwundert um „Was habt ihr denn? Das sieht doch sehr gut aus!"

Draco blickte ihn naserümpfend an „Willst du uns verlackmeiern? Fleisch ist normal viel dunkler!"

Blaise nickte zustimmend „Ja und nicht so….rot und eklig!"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lachte hell auf „Ihr seid mir ja Leuchten! Das Fleisch muss man doch erst anbraten! Es ist noch roh!"

Die beiden Slytherins warfen ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu „Fleisch sieht so aus? Das ist ja…ekelhaft!"

Ginny, die heimlich in die Küche gelinst hatte presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und hastete ins Wohnzimmer zurück um dort in einen lauten Lachanfall auszubrechen.

„Los erzähl! Was machen die da drin!" fragte Hermine aufgeregt und auch Milli und Pansy konnten ihre Neugierde nicht unterdrücken.

Als Ginny eine perfekte Draco-Blaise-Performance darbot lachten alle drei laut los.

Ron murrte „Die lachen sicher über uns"

Harry grinste „Ist ja auch kein Wunder. So. Ron, lies mal vor was wir laut Rezepten alles brauchen und einer von euch beiden" er deutete dabei auf die zwei Slytherins „bestellt dann alles während ich mich um den Salat kümmere"

Nachdem Blaise von Draco einen ich-lass-mir-doch-von-Potter-nichts-sagen-Blick bekommen hatte seufzte er ergeben und stellt sich an die Tür der Speisekammer.

„Also dann mal los"

Ron nickte und las vor.

„Wir brauchen Käse." Blaise wandte sich herum und sagte laut „Käse!"

Entgegen aller Erwartungen jedoch machte es nicht „Plopp" und es erschien auch kein Käse, nein, eine helle Stimme ertönte welche höflichst fragte:

„Sie haben Käse bestellt. Welchen Käse möchten Sie gerne? Cheddar Käse? Gouda? Appenzeller? Schafskäse? Ziegenkäse? Butterkäse? Emmentaler? Frischkä-„

„IST JA GUT! HALT DIE KLAPPE!" Blaise war einige Schritte zurückgetreten und fixierte die Tür misstrauisch „Ron! Welchen Käse?"

Der Rothaarige blätterte hektisch im Kochbuch während die Kammer fröhlich weiter aufzählte.

„Hirtenkäse? Fettarmen Käse? … „

„ROOON!"

„ja Mann! Da steht nichts!"

„Schimmelkäse? Streichkäse?..."

„SEI JETZT ENDLICH RUHIG DU….VERFLUCHTE KAMMER!" Blaise verlor schön langsam die Geduld

„HARRYY! Was für nen Käse?"

„Paprikakäse, Käsepastete…"

Harry, welcher schon wieder zu lachen begonnen hatte wandte sich zum hyperventilierenden Ron um und linste ins Kochbuch.

„Nun. Da steht man muss den Käse mit einem Ei verrühren, damit er auf dem Fleisch kleben bleibt. Also würde ich einen Emmentaler nehmen."

Blaise stürmte herum und brüllte in die Kammer

„HAST DU GEHÖRT! EMMENTALER!... was zum Teufel das auch sein mag…"

Zu jedermanns Erleichterung ploppte es und ein großes Stück Emmentaler Käse erschien.

Erleichtert aufseufzend las Ron weiter „Eier brauchen wir auch noch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Was kommt noch alles in deinen Salat Harry?"

„Pinienkerne, Schafskäse, eine Gurke, Olivenöl und Basilikum"

Blaise räumte währenddessen alle bestellten Dinge aus der Speisekammer. „Was brauchen wir für dein Flammerie Draco?"

„…außer einem Sahnehäubchen" feixte Harry.

„Halt den Rand Potter. Du weißt eben nicht was gut ist auf der Welt!" maulte Draco und fuhr danach sofort Blaise an „Was weiß denn ich! Zuhause muss ich so etwas nicht machen, da haben wir natürlich Hauselfen dafür. Frag doch Potty, der weiß sonst auch immer alles!"

„Potty" seufzte und nahm Ron das Kochbuch ab. „Das steht hier bestimmt irgendwo, moment…..ah hier! Also, wir benötigen Milch, Weizengries, viel Zucker, Stärkemehl, eine Vanilleschote und nicht zu vergessen, Sahne und Mandelsplitter"

Wie schon vorher räumte Blaise alles aus der Speisekammer, obwohl er bei der hälfte gar nicht wusste was es war und für was man es überhaupt benutzt. Nach Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen ging es diesem ganz genauso.

Endlich hatten sie alles auf den Tisch gestapelt und blickten Harry an. Dieser schien zu wissen was er tat, also warteten alle auf seine Anweisungen. (nun ja, fast alle. Draco stand gelangweilt daneben)

Harry nickt „Gut. Dann mache ich mal den Salat soweit fertig. Blaise, du kochst die Kartoffeln und das Gemüse, Ron kümmert sich um das Fleisch und Draco geht uns am besten einfach aus dem Weg"

Noch bevor der blonde Slytherin etwas Boshaftes antworten konnte streckt Hermine den Kopf durch die Tür „Nix da Harry. Es sollen alle zusammenhelfen, auch Malfoy!"

„Ganz meine Meinung!" tönte es dumpf durch die Tür, was sich eindeutig nach Pansy anhörte.

Draco´s Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Pansy und das Schlammblut sind einer Meinung? In was für einem Irrenhaus war er denn hier gelandet? Doch noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte bekam er von Harry das Kochbuch in die Hand gedrückt.

„Gut, dann fängt Malfoy schon mal mit dem Flammerie an!" bestimmte er und wuselte danach wieder zu seinem Salat hinüber der entblättert auf der Arbeitsfläche lag.

Draco warf das Kochbuch auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme und fauchte vor sich hin.

Blaise ging Draco´s Geziertheit schon langsam etwas auf die Nerven. Nun gut, sie standen mit zwei Gryffindors mitten in einer Küche und mussten kochen, aber trotzdem. Sooo schlimm waren die beiden gar nicht.

Blaise lies einen Blick über Ron streifen welcher mit Feuereifer versuchte das Fleisch zu ertränken nachdem Harry ihm gesagt hatte dass er es kurz abwaschen sollte.  
Harry welcher gerade damit anfing die Gurke klein zu schneiden warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten und lies dann erschrocken das Gemüse zu Boden fallen.

"Sag mal Ron was machst du da?"  
"Na du hast doch gesagt das ich soll das Fleisch abwaschen!"  
"Ja, Abwaschen, aber nicht als Putzlappen verwenden! Lass mich mal!"   
Harry drängte seinen besten Kumpel zur Seite, nahm ihm die Medaillons ab, lies ein paar Tropfen Wasser drübergleiten und tupfte sie dann mit einem Papiertuch trocken.

Trotz des schnellen Eingreifens hatten die Medaillons mittlerweile gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Seetang. Harry seufzte "Die Dinger kannst du wegwerfen. Die haben sich schon so mit Wasser voll gesaugt, das bringt nichts mehr."

Blaise, welcher die ganze Aktion grinsend verfolgt hatte, riss sofort die Tür zur Speisekammer auf, bestellte das gleiche noch mal und gab die frischen Medaillons dann an Harry weiter.  
"So. Jetzt wasch sie noch mal Ron, aber so wie ich es dir gezeigt habe. Dann würzt du sie ein wenig und bereitest die Käsepampe zum bestreichen zu!" Ron salutierte "Yes Sir!" und begann vorsichtig damit das Fleisch zu waschen.

"Und was soll ich mit den Kartoffeln machen, Harry?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig

"Nun, zuerst wäschst du sie und danach kochst du sie. Aber merke: Waschen, nicht ertränken! Und du Malfoy? Kommst du zurecht?" wandte sich Harry dann gelangweilt an Draco.  
Dieser schaubte "Ich brauche keinen Sankt Potter der mir den Tag rettet. Ich komme gut ohne dich zurecht!"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte dem Blonden den Rücken zu. Je weniger er mit ihm zu tun haben musste desto besser. Merklich schlechter gelaunt begann er den Salat auseinanderzuzupfen und akribisch zu säubern.

Er merkte nicht wie er beobachtet wurde. Draco war etwas verwirrt. Wieso war Harry eigentlich in Zaubertränke so schlecht? Wenn er die zutaten für die Tränke mit genauso großer Sorgfalt behandeln würde wie den Salat, dann hätte der Slytherinprinz echte Konkurrenz bei den guten Noten.

Moment! Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Er stand hier in einer Küche, sah Potter beim Kochen zu und wunderte sich über dessen Tränkenoten?

Bei Salazars Erbe, dieser Wettbewerb würde ihn noch dazu bringen wahnsinnig zu werden! Mit eisigem Blick betrachtete er das Kochbuch. Er würde sich doch vor Potter nicht lächerlich machen! Dieses Flammerie hatte er in null Komma nichts fertig!

Missmutig machte er sich ans Werk.

Blaise hatte unterdessen die Kartoffeln gewaschen und in einen Topf geworfen, der jetzt fröhlich auf dem Herd vor sich hin kochte. Interessiert blickte er sich dann um was die anderen so taten. Harry war gerade damit beschäftigt die Salatsoße abzuschmecken, während Ron noch mit der Käsepampe kämpfte.

„Du Harry!"

„Hmm?"

„Das mit dem Käse haut nicht ganz hin…"

Gespannt was der junge Weasley jetzt wieder verbockt hatte, schlenderte Blaise näher und sah ihm über die Schulter. Keine zwei Sekunden später folgte ihm Harry.

„Ron! Wa-…..Was machst du da?"

Er erntete ein Augenrollen „Na ich mache die Pampe, so wie´s da drin steht! Man soll den Käse in eine Schüssel geben, ein Ei drüber geben und das Ganze dann verrühren! Aber das geht nicht, der Käse löst sich nicht auf!"

„Na ist ja auch sonnenklar! Du musst ihn vorher klein reiben!" Während Blaise lachend auf einen Stuhl sank, schüttelte Harry fassungslos den Kopf. Ihm war ja klar gewesen dass die drei „Team-kollegen" vom kochen nicht wirklich viel Ahnung hatten, aber dass sie sich SO dämlich anstellen hatte er nicht gedacht.

Bevor er jedoch zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen konnte, stieg ihm ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase. Einen kurzen Moment war er völlig verwirrt, stürmte dann allerdings mit einer dunklen Vorahnung auf den Kartoffeltopf zu.

Und tatsächlich….

„Blaise Zabini! Was soll das hier werden wenn's fertig ist?"

Der angesprochene blickte erstaunt auf „Na ich habe die Kartoffeln gewaschen und jetzt koche ich sie…"

Harry zog den Topf vom Herd und streckte ihn dem Slytherin entgegen

„Und wie soll das gehen ohne Wasser?"

„Wasser…?"

„JAAAAA, Wasser!"

Die Kartoffeln im Topf waren mittlerweile so hinein gebrannt dass man sie wohl mitsamt dem Topf wegschmeißen konnte.

„Ihr macht mich noch wahnsinnig!" Harry war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. Wie konnte man sich nur so anstellen?

„Setzt euch jetzt einfach dahin und lasst mich das machen! Ihr seid ja absolute Katastrophen!"

Etwas betreten saßen Blaise und Ron auf den Küchenstühlen.

Im Eifer des Gefechts hatten sie Draco total vergessen. Während Harry versucht zu retten was noch zu retten war, hatte dieser sich ans Flammerie gemacht.

Das Ergebnis des Ganzen war eine grandiose Mischung aus Grieswüste und Muggel-Beton, was aber eine große Leistung von Draco war, schließlich hatte er noch nie Muggel-Beton gesehen. Außerdem hatte er sich bei der Mengenangabe ein wenig verlesen.

„MALFOY! Was soll das denn? Willst du ganz Hogwarts verköstigen?"

„Ach halt einfach nur die Klappe Potter! Ich habe halt etwas mehr gemacht, ist das ein Problem?" giftete Draco zurück und brach während er sein „Flammerie" umrühren wollte den Kochlöffel ab der in der Pampe stecken geblieben war.

„Blaise, pass mal bitte auf die Medallions auf." Seufzte Harry, der gerade dabei war das Fleisch anzubraten. Dann ging er zu Draco hinüber.

„Ehm…das sieht etwas…seltsam aus…."

„Du siehst auch seltsam aus und die ganze Welt mag dich! Bei meinem Flammerie ist es das gleiche!"

„Das mag ja sein, aber wie will man ein Flammerie essen in dem der Löffel hochkant stecken bleibt?"

„DA KOMMT NOCH SOßE DAZU DU IGNORANT!"

„ACH DANN MACH DOCH WAS DU WILLST MALFOY!"  
"DAS MACH ICH SCHON POTTER; KEINE SORGE!"

„Äääh Harry…" unterbrach Blaise die beiden „Also wenn es schwarz wird muss ich es umdrehen, oder?"

„AAAAAAH! IHR BRINGT MICH NOCH INS GRAB!" schrie Harry verweifelt, während er Blaise wegschubste um die Medallions zu retten.

Draco lachte hämisch und hob seinen Topf hoch in dem die Karamellsoße aufgewärmt wurde. Als er sie jedoch über das Flammerie goß, machte es „Pflatsch" und ein großer Brocken von angebranntem Karamellzucker fiel direkt in die Betonmasse auf seinem Teller.

Ron bekam daraufhin einen erneuten Lachkrampf, was Draco dazu veranlasste vor Wut sein Flammerie auf den Weasley zu werfen. Harry versuchte unterdessen die Medallions zu retten und gleichzeitig den Flammeriewürfen auszuweichen. Zweiteres gelang ihm leider nicht vollständig, was die klebrige Masse in seinen Haaren quittierte.

Und gerade als das Chaos am größten war öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape traten ein.

„Was zum - … Mr, Malfoy! Hören Sie sofort auf Mr. Weasley zu bewerfen!"

Fassungslos standen die drei Lehrer in diesem heillosen Durcheinander. Dumbledore fasste sich als erster.

„Nun….wir wollten eigentlich das Essen begutachten und testen. Was haben Sie zustande gebracht meine Herren?"

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung hatte Harry ein Medallion auf ein Teller gepackt, etwas Salat hinzugegeben und ein paar unfertige Kartoffeln drübergehäuft.

Als McGonagall dieses „Kunstwerk" sah, musste sie sich sehr beherrschen um nicht vor lachen loszuplatzen, und auch Dumbledore bekam urplötzlich einen merkwürdigen Hustenanfall.

Snape begutachtete das Ganze mit sichtbarem Ekel „Was ist das Potter? Ein Versuch Tierfutter für die nächste Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde herzustellen?"

Harry erwiderte trotzig „Nein, das sind Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben."

Bevor Snape jedoch explodieren konnte schritt Dumbledore ein „Nun ich sehe Sie haben sich bemüht. Das Ergebnis ist zwar etwas…ehm…gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber trotz allem bekommen Sie 20 Punkte."

Ron schenkte Blaise einen erleichterten Blick, bis ihm auffiel dass dieser ja ein Slytherin war. Hastig senkte er den Blick zu Boden und murrte etwas von „Das war allein Harrys Verdienst…"

Dumbledore nickte den vieren noch einmal zu und verschwand mit den Lehrern um das nächste Haus aufzusuchen.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf „Naja 20 Punkte sind ja nicht allzu schlecht."

Ron lies einen kleinlauten Blick über das Chaos schweifen „Meint ihr nicht auch dass wir jetzt ganz schnell gehen sollten? Ich meine…wenn die Mädls DAS HIER sehen…?"

Zum ersten Mal waren sich sowohl Gryffindors als auch Slytherins einig. Schnell glitten sie aus der Küche und schlossen die Türe bevor eine der Mädls einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte.

Dann hasteten sie die Treppen hinauf, warfen die Türen ins Schloß und sperrten ab.

Keine zwei Sekunden später erschollen Ginny und Hermines Stimme „HARRY! RON! KOMMT SOFORT HERUNTER", während zeitgleich Pansy und Milli einstimmig „DRACO! BLAISE! HERKOMMEN!" brüllten.

„Hörst du was?" fragte Ron scheinheilig grinsend.

Harry zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf „Neeein, nur das Rascheln der Decke."

Währenddessen hatten Hermine, Ginny, Pansy und Milli damit begonnen die Küche aufzuräumen. Sie mussten ja, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht. Aber sie schworen Rache. So groß die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor auch war, in diesem Moment zählte nur der Gedanke Draco, Blaise, Harry und Ron diese Sauerei heimzuzahlen.

Totmüde und voll Rachepläne fielen die vier in ihre Betten, nachdem sie es endlich irgendwie geschafft hatten die Küche von Draco´s Beton-Flammerie zu befreien.

Die Töpfe hatten sie einfach weggeworfen, die waren so schwarz von eingebranntem dass es absolut sinnlos gewesen wäre die sauber kriegen zu wollen.

Ginny hatte vorgeschlagen alle vier durch sämtliche Tränkekessel von Snape zu zerren, während Pansy die Idee hatte sie rosa anzuziehen und Gilderoy Lockhardt zum Geburtstag zu schenken. Daraufhin hatte Hermine sich vor Lachen fast verschluckt und der absolut perplexen Pansy berichtet wie genial das doch wäre.

Pansy lies die vorherigen Szenen Revue passieren als sie im Bett lag. Die Weaselette hätte gut und gerne nach Slytherin gepasst. Was die heute für Rachepläne von sich gelassen hatte, das wäre manchem Slytherin nicht eingefallen! Für eine Gryffindor war die ganz….naja….in Ordnung? Und die Granger? Naja…sie waren heute erstaunlich oft einer Meinung gewesen. Pansy drehte sich im Bett um und starrte an die Wand. Schon komisch. Jahrelang hatten sie sich angefeindet und jetzt hält sie die Gryffindors für ganz ok?

Da stimmte etwas nicht. Ob Dumbledore sie alle verhext hatte damit sie sich mögen?

Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Milli schien schon zu schlafen. Vielleicht sollte sie das auch endlich tun. Je mehr sie nachdachte umso abstruser wurden ihre Gedanken. Pansy seufzte noch einmal, zog die Decke ans Kinn und glitt dann langsam in ihre Traumwelt.

Die Nacht lag dunkel auf den Ländereien.

Über Haus 5 herrschte friedvolle Stille.

Aber wie lange noch?

Tbc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Meister Propper rettet den Tag

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.  
Vielen dank für eure lieven reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut :-)

**Valerian**: He olle Giftnudel... ich setz dir auch gleich was :-D Im slytherinischen Tränkepanscher-Style. Hach ja.. insider sind was tolles #rofl#

Trotzdem vielen lieben dank für dein review

**Anne Carter**: Nich vom stuhl fallen...das kann sehr gefährlich werden und wer liest dann noch meine FF wenn du im krankenhaus liegst ;-)

**Eden le Fay:** Ja.. ich mag sahne auch. Vor allem Häubchenweise XD

**Mrs. Zabini**: Tjaa...die Rache folgt schon. Ob sie den vier Herrschaften auch gefällt sei noch dahingestellt XD

**Zissy:** Jawohl, Sir... weiter geht's #salutier# :-)

**Bunnylein**: Oh...das freut mich wenn es dir so gefallen hat. Danke! Ich hoffe dieses Chap ist auch nach deinem Geschmack ;-)

**LadyMariann:** Och.. nur weil es aussieht als wenn jemand kochen könnte heisst es noch lange nicht dass es genießbar ist #an ihre eigene kochkünste denk# XD

**Majolin:** Nun, diesmal ist es keine „direkte" aufgabe im sinne des Turniers, aber eine Aufgabe ist es trotz allem. Ich hoffe es gefällt ;-)

**Black Sun No. 1**: Jaja.. mein kleiner Lucius. Absolut niedlich, aber manchmal leicht auszutricksen #feix#

**Blut:** ui, das freut mich. Wenn ich dich ein wenig zum lachen bringen kann ist das ein großer Erfolg für mich 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meister Propper rettet den Tag

Die Tage vergingen quälend langsam. Die vier Mädls hatten sich für die Chaosaktion in der Küche noch immer nicht rächen können, da ein unfairer Hauspunkteabzug von Snape für riesen Zoff zwischen Pansy und Hermine gesorgt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie zwar wieder aufgehört sich bei jeder Gelegenheit anzugiften, aber sie ignorierten sich weiterhin. Milli seufzte. Sie war zwar gerne in Slytherin, aber trotz allem war sie weder nachtragend noch streitsüchtig. Sie hatte sicherlich keine Probleme jemand anderen zu verpetzen um einer Strafarbeit zu entgehen, aber dieses Hickhack zwischen Pansy und der Granger, pardon, Hermine ging ihr schon etwas auf die Nerven.

Dieser Weasley schien es genauso zu gehen. Wie hieß sie noch mal? Ginny? Milli überlegte. In Slytherin war sie nur unter dem Namen Weaselette bekannt. Draco hatte den mal eingeführt und wenn der Eisprinz jemanden nicht leiden konnte, dann hatte ganz Slytherin diese Person nicht zu leiden. Bei Ginny hätte dies allerdings fast zu einer kleinen Rebellion geführt.

Milli musste zugeben dass die jüngste Weasley außerordentlich hübsch war. Sanftes, rotes Haar umrahmte ihr feines Gesicht und die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase gaben ihr einen frischen, strahlenden Anblick. Auch wenn die meisten Slytherins abfällig über sie sprachen, so blieben gewisse Blicke nicht verborgen. Ja, einige würden für ein Lächeln von ihr ohne weiteres vom Astronomieturm springen.

Draco jedoch war felsenfest der Meinung dass die Weasleys "unwürdig" waren. Er hatte es so zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber die Art und Weise wie er über sie sprach und sie abfällig ansah zeigten ohne Zweifel dass kein Slytherin es auch nur wagen dürfte sich mit ihr einzulassen.

Während sie gedankenverloren durch das Haus schlenderte, stolperte sie über einen Stapel Bücher. Leise fluchend rappelte sie sich wieder auf und trat ihn das Wohnzimmer. Doch dort sah es kein bisschen besser aus. Die letzen drei Wochen hatte keiner der Bewohner es für nötig gehalten auch nur einen Handstrich zu tun.

Die Küche sah aus wie ein Müllhaufen, was daher kam dass jeder sich schnell was zu essen machte wenn er Hunger hatte, seine benutzen Sachen aber einfach stehen lies (rein aus Freude daran die Schüler des jeweils anderen Hauses zu ärgern). Im Wohnzimmer häuften sich Mäntel, Umhänge, Bücher und Schultaschen, während sich das Chaos im Flur weiter ausbreitete.

Der Boden war übersät mit Schuhen, direkt am Eingang war alles voll Dreck. Die letzen Tage waren regnerisch und trüb gewesen, der Boden aufgeweicht. Dementsprechend sah natürlich auch der Parkett aus.  
Im Badezimmer stapelten sich die benutzten Handtücher; Wattestäbchen und Haare lagen überall. Die Staubschwaden waren mittlerweile so groß das man sie mühelos mit der Hand aufheben konnte.  
Es war eigentlich schon richtig eklig. Wahrscheinlich grauste es jedem einzelnen Bewohner hier, aber keiner konnte über seinen Schatten springen und einfach das aufräumen beginnen.

Als Milli es gerade geschafft hatte die Küche zu durchqueren ohne irgendwo kleben zu bleiben hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Haustür. Etwas verwundert ging sie darauf zu. Es war Samstag um 8 Uhr morgens, kein normaler Schüler war um diese Zeit freiwillig wach. Sie war auch nur aufgestanden, da Pansy im Schlaf ununterbrochen geredet und einfach keine Ruhe mehr gegeben hatte.

Milli öffnete neugierig die Tür und sah zu ihrer Verwirrung Professor McGonagall davor stehen.  
"Guten Morgen Mrs. Bulstrode. Gut dass Sie schon so früh wach sind. Ich mache einen Kontrollgang was die Sauberkeit der Häuser anbelangt. Sie hatten nun drei Wochen Zeit die Hausarbeiten untereinander aufzuteilen und ich möchte nun nachprüfen wie gut Sie diese Arbeiten bewältigen."

Der jungen Slytherin lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sauberkeit? Bei Merlins Nierenschoner, das Haus sah aus wie wenn sich 10 Auroren mit 15 Todessern geprügelt hätten.  
Sie lächelte ein slytherinpatentiertes, arrogantes Lächeln, während sie fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg suchte McGonagall davon abzuhalten in das Haus zu treten.

"Nun Mrs. McGonagall, wenn Sie sich bitte einen kurzen Moment gedulden würden, Pansy Parkinson steht im Pyjama im Wohnzimmer und möchte so sicherlich nicht von Ihnen gesehen werden. Ich bin gleich wieder für sie da" mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür vor der etwas verdutzten Lehrerin und hastete ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Beinahe wäre sie dort mit Ginny zusammengerauscht, welche ebenfalls nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

"Was ist denn los Milli? Wer hat da geklopft?"  
"McGonagall...Kontrollgang ob die Häuser sauber sind" stieß die Slytherin hervor. Ginny wurde blass vor Schreck und nickte dann ernst "Gut, ich übernehme die Küche, du das Wohnzimmer. Wie viel Zeit haben wir?"  
"2 Minuten"  
Eilig wuselten die beiden durch die Räume, stopften Kleidung und was sonst noch herum lag in sämtliche Schränke und Kisten, kickten Bücher unter die Couch und die Tische und rannten dann atemlos auf den Eingang zu.  
McGonagall war mittlerweile ein wenig säuerlich. Da wagte diese freche Göre es doch tatsächlich ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu zuschlagen! Als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde drängte sie sich mit einem pikierten "Na das hat aber gedauert" an den schwer atmenden Schülerinnen vorbei - und erstarrte.

Sie hatte ja schon einiges gesehen heute, schon Haus 4 allein hatte sie zutiefst schockiert, aber DAS hier war der Abschuss! Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie ein lehmverkrustetes Etwas hoch, was zu seinen besten Zeiten wohl mal ein Stiefel gewesen war. Zu entsetzt um auch nur einen Ton zu sagen ging sie weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort traf sie nun richtig der Schlag.  
"Mrs Bulstrode und Mrs Weasley! Hätten Sie die Güte mir zu sagen was DAS HIER sein soll?"  
"ein...Wohnzimmer, Professor?" antwortete Ginny kleinlaut.  
"Nehmen Sie mich bloß nicht auf den Arm, Mrs Weasley! Sie wollen mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen dass man hier noch wohnen kann?"  
Kopfschüttelnd sah McGonagall sich um. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie ob ihr Nervenkostüm es überleben würde wenn sie die Küche betrat, dann holte sie einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

Es war still.

Zu still.

Die Lehrerin stand wie vom Blitz getroffen im Türrahmen und sagte kein Wort. Milli und Ginny tauschten kleinlaute Blicke. Dann nahm die junge Weasley all ihren Gryffindormut zusammen und trat auf ihre Hauslehrerin zu.  
"Professor McGonagall? Ich...Wir...Also, es ist nicht so schlimm wie´s aussieht, wissen Sie wir- also...ehm..." hilfesuchend blickte sie Milli an, welche verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede suchte.  
"Also ..." begann diese unsicher "wir waren so mit...Hausaufgaben beschäftigt und..da hatten wir dann keine Zeit und...also nun ja..."

McGonagall wandte sich zu den beiden um. In ihren Augen war ein Gewittersturm herangezogen. Unwillkürlich duckten sich die beiden Schülerinnen und warteten auf das Donnerwetter.

"Sie werden noch heute das gesamte Haus aufräumen! Der Ausgang nach Hogsmead ist für heute gestrichen! Außerdem werden 20 Punkte abgezogen für diese Unordentlichkeit! Heute Abend um punkt 8 Uhr werde ich wieder kommen und Gnade Ihnen wenn ich auch nur ein Staubkorn entdecke! Dann zeige ich Ihnen dass ich Professor Snape´s Wutanfällen um nicht viel nachstehe!"

Nach diesen Worten rauschte sie wie ein Racheengel davon und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Ginny und Milli waren bei jedem Wort kleiner geworden und sahen sich nun entsetzt an.  
"Ich werde nie wieder behaupten dass Snape unfair ist. Hogsmead Verbot UND 20 Punkte Abzug! Geht´s noch?" stammelte Ginny  
Milli zuckte die Schultern "Darüber aufregen bringt nichts, wir sollten zusehen dass wir die anderen wecken. Bis um 8 muss das Haus sauber sein."  
Sie wandte sich um und wollte gehen, wurde aber von Ginny aufgehalten die sie mit blitzenden Augen ansah.  
"Moment mal...was heißt hier wir? Ich habe noch so eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf die ganz leise nach Rache schreit!"  
Milli brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was die Gryffindor meinte, dann jedoch grinste sie heimtückisch "Jetzt wo ich genauer hinhöre, ich glaube ich höre sie auch! Nun denn, walten wir unseres Amtes und wecken die anderen"

Schon fast einträchtig nebeneinander schritten sie die Treppe hinauf. Vor den Schlafzimmern grinsten sie sich noch einmal an und gingen dann getrennten Weges.  
Schnell hatten sie Hermine und Pansy geweckt und ihren die Neuigkeit des Tages erzählt. Wieder auf dem Weg nach unten, hämmerten sie laut an die Türen von Harry und Ron, bzw. Draco und Blaise.   
"Aufwachen! In 5 Minuten seid ihr unten! Es ist wichtig, McGonagall war grade da!"  
Nachdem sich in den Zimmern nichts rührte fügte Ginny hinzu "Hogsmead Ausgang wurde gestrichen!"  
Keine fünf Sekunden später erscholl ein lautes "BITTE WAAAAS?" und die beiden Türen wurden zeitgleich aufgerissen.

"Kommt ins Wohnzimmer, wir erklären es euch dort" erläuterte Milli und schritt gemächlich die Treppen hinunter.  
Sie mussten nicht lange warten. 10 Minuten später war das gesamte Haus 5 im Wohnzimmer versammelt und wartete auf Erklärung.  
Ginny seufzte "Nun, heute morgen war McGonagall im Haus um einen Kontrollgang zu machen. Wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt war sie von diesem Anblick hier nicht angetan."  
"Überhaupt nicht angetan um genau zu sein" warf Milli ein und fuhr dann fort "Für uns heißt das 20 Punkte Abzug und Ausgehverbot. Heute Abend um 8 Uhr kommt sie wieder und drohte uns einen Snape würdigen Auftritt hinzulegen wenn sie auch nur ein Staubkorn fände!"

Ron und Harry schluckten. Mit McGonagall war nicht zu spaßen.   
"Also...dann sollten wir wohl mal die Arbeiten aufteilen" schlug Harry vor. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der vier Mädls gefiel ihm gar nicht. Auch Draco und Blaise rückten ein Stückchen zurück.  
"Das halte ich für eine ausgezeichnete Idee oder was meinst du Milli?" rief Ginny gespielt entzückt aus und warf Milli einen Blick zu welchen diese mit einem süffisantem Grinsen beantwortete.

"Hervorragende Idee!" antwortete sie.  
Harry und Ron tauschten verwirrte Blicke. "A..Also dann, dann teilen wir es mal ein, Ron kümmert sich um unser Schlafzimmer, ich helfe ihm dabei, Ginny und Hermine putzen das... - "  
Ein seltsamer Blick von Ginny lies Harry verstummen. "Na so was Harry, hatte ich nicht gesagt dass nur die Jungs aufräumen müssen? Ich meinte ich hätte es gesagt..."  
Hermine mischte sich in übertrieben lehrerhaftem Ton ein "Nein Ginny, das hast du vergessen. Aber noch hast du die Gelegenheit es zu sagen."

Draco war mittlerweile einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und warf den vieren einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Das meint ihr jetzt nicht ernst. Ein Malfoy hat noch nie geputzt!"  
Pansy lächelte ihm maliziös zu "Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch!"  
Mit hoch erhobenen Nasenspitzen schritten die Mädls aus dem Wohnzimmer, zwei völlig perplexe Gryffindors und zwei sprachlose Slytherins hinter sich lassend.

An der Tür wandte sich Hermine noch einmal um, meinte feixend: "Aber keine Sorge, Meister Propper wird euch schon helfen." und war dann in sekundenschnelle verschwunden.  
Hermine war noch nicht ganz verschwunden, da prallte schon ein Kissen an der geschlossenen Türe ab. Draco hatte vor Wut das nächst beste gepackt was er gefunden hatte und es einfach geworfen.  
"Für was halten diese Weiber sich eigentlich?"

Blaise versuchte seinen besten Freund zu beschwichtigen "Da können die doch nichts dafür. Wenn McGonagall das gesagt hat, dann müssen wir, ob wir nun wollen oder nicht."  
Nach ein paar Minuten wilder Diskussion hatten Harry, Ron und Blaise entschieden dass sie jeweils zu zweit zusammen arbeiten würden. Nur die Küche würden sie zu viert putzen.

Blaise hatte ein paar Punkte aufgeschrieben:

_Harry & Ron: Badezimmer rechts_  
_ Eigenes Zimmer_  
_ Flur im ersten Stock_  
_ Wohnzimmer_

_Blaise & Draco: Badezimmer links_  
_ Eigenes Zimmer_  
_ Veranda_  
_ Flur im Erdgeschoss_

_Zusammen: Küche _

Seufzend machten sich Ron und Harry auf den Weg nach oben. Sie wollten mit dem Bad anfangen. Blaise hielt das ebenfalls für eine gute Idee und zog den zutiefst genervten Draco hinter sich her.

xXx

"Wie irre gemütlich" seufzte Hermine. Sie saß in einem gemütlichen Stuhl auf der Veranda und genoss den Sonnenschein. Seit gestern hatte das Wetter wieder umgeschwenkt und beglückte Hogwarts mit einem wunderschönen Altweibersommer. Die Sonne war noch immer warm und strahlte als bekäme sie es bezahlt.

Neben Hermine räkelte sich Ginny genüsslich in einer Hängematte. Auch Milli und Pansy nutzen die letzen schönen Tage im Jahr und tankten noch ein wenig Sonne bevor es in die kalte Jahreszeit ging.  
Außerdem war es doppelt so schön zu wissen dass keine 5 Meter neben ihnen die vier Jungs ums Überleben kämpften. 

Plötzlich richtete sich Milli auf. "Ehm, Grang-...äh Hermine. Wer genau ist eigentlich dieser Meister Propper? In was ist der Meister?"   
Während Hermine vor Lachen fast erstickte, blickten sowohl Ginny als auch Pansy interessiert auf. Pansy hatte zwar noch immer einen Groll gegen Hermine, aber sie wollte auch gerne mehr über diesen mysteriösen Meister Propper erfahren.

Hermine gluckste und wedelte sich Frischluft zu um sich ein wenig abzukühlen "Also.." begann sie noch immer kichernd "Es gibt bei den Muggeln ein Putzmittel, da ist immer so ein Glatzkopf drauf abgebildet und der heißt genauso wie das Produkt, nämlich Meister Propper."   
Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf "Auf so was können auch nur Muggel kommen"

xXx

Blaise öffnete die Badtür und trat vorsichtig ein. Die beiden Slytherins hatte noch direkt Glück gehabt. Sie hatten das Badezimmer erwischt welches von den Mädchen genutzt wurde. Es sah nur halb so schlimm aus wie das andere, aber trotz allem noch ... schlimm.

Missmutig lehnte Draco sich an den Türrahmen und sah Blaise zu wie dieser mit der Fußspitze ein paar Handtücher beiseite schob.  
"Hmm...was machen wir denn jetzt am Besten mit diesen Handtüchern, Draco?"  
"Wir? WIR? WIR machen gar nichts. Wenn du Hauself spielen willst, dann tu das, aber ich sicherlich nicht!" motze der blonde Slytherin.

In diesem Moment riss Blaise der Geduldsfaden. Er packte Draco, presste ihn gegen die Wand und zischte ihn an "Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Ich wäre momentan auch viel lieber in den Kerkern im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, weit weg von Gryffindors, Hausarbeiten und Turnieraufgaben. Aber momentan geht das einfach nicht und ich lebe trotzdem weiter.  
Aber unser ungekröntes Prinzesschen hier muss natürlich wieder rummosern! Verdammt noch mal Draco, du musst Potter ja nicht abknutschen oder Weasley den Rücken schrubben, du musst lediglich ein paar Aufgaben erledigen zu denen nun mal auch das putzen dazu gehört! Ich sehe es partout nicht ein die Drecksarbeit für dich zu erledigen damit du sagen kannst du hättest das Turnier gewonnen! Wir alle wollen gewinnen und das geht nur wenn jeder seinen Teil dazu beiträgt, hast du das jetzt endlich kapiert?"

Draco´s Blick glich einem Eisberg. Kalt und Tödlich. "Lass mich los Zabini. Und zwar sofort"  
"Ich denke gar nicht dran. Du wirst mir jetzt beim putzen helfen oder es wird dir noch leid tun Draco!"

"Hey ihr beiden ich bringe hier uuups-..." Harry war in genau diesem Moment in das Bad getreten und stand da wie erstarrt. Vor ihm tat sich eine Szene auf wie er sie sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erdacht hatte.

Blaise presste Draco kraftvoll gegen die kalten Fliesen des Badezimmers. Draco´s kalte graue Augen blitzen, sein Atem ging schneller und seine Wangen zierte ein Hauch von Rosa. Ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Als Blaise Harry sah, warf er Draco noch einen wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann herum.

Harry stand völlig perplex mit einem Putzeimer und einem Lappen in der einen und einem Besen in der anderen Hand und stammelte zusammenhanglos vor sich hin "Also ich...ehm..zum putzen...und na ja...also Eimer und Besen...und ich...ich geh dann auch gleich wieder" Schneller als man "Propper" buchstabieren konnte war er wieder aus dem Bad verschwunden.

Blaise strich sich sein langes Haar aus der Stirn. "Also komm schon Draco. Ich habe auch keine Lust dazu, aber wir müssen nun mal" wandte er sich dann wieder in freundlicherem Ton an seinem Mitbewohner.  
Dieser sah ihn nur finster an und begann wahllos Handtücher aus dem Bad zu kicken. Blaise seufzte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Na wenigstens etwas. Zu mehr würde er Draco wohl auch nicht bringen.

xXx

Harry stolperte verwirrt in das andere Badezimmer zurück und versuchte die soeben gesehene Szene aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Was hatten die beiden da gemacht? Sollte er Ron davon erzählen? Vielleicht besser nicht. Wahrscheinlich gab es eine einfache Erklärung dafür.

Er schüttelte sich und öffnete die Tür. Ron sah ihn gequält an "Harry, für dieses Zimmer brauchen wir Stunden!" Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick musste Harry sich eingestehen dass sein bester Freund wohl Recht hatte. Das sah ja mehr als grauenhaft aus.

Er seufzte, füllte den Putzeimer mit Wasser und so begannen die beiden damit das Badezimmer von Grund auf zu reinigen.

xXx

"Draco...sieh doch mal was ich hier gefunden habe!" Mit süffisantem Lächeln trat Blaise auf den noch immer schmollenden Malfoy zu.

Der Angesprochene blickte milde interessiert auf. Wenn Blaise so lächelte, dann hatte es auch einen triftigen Grund. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zog etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt es seinem Gegenüber unter die Nase.

Es war ein Stringtanga. Draco unterdrückte einen Lachreiz. "Wo hast du den denn her, Blaise?"  
"Soo, bin ich also wieder Blaise und nicht mehr Zabini, was?" neckte dieser und deutete dann mit der Hand auf einen Berg von Handtüchern "Der lag da zwischendrin. Von wem der wohl ist?"

Draco begutachtete das Fundstück fachmännisch. "Nun, es scheint recht teuer zu sein." Blaise nickte zustimmend "Echte Seide und Spitze. Auf jeden Fall jemand mit Stil." "Dann ist es schon mal nicht Milli" grinste Draco und fuhr dann fort mit der Begutachtung "Vielleicht ist er von Pansy? Die Weaselette kann sich so was nicht leisten und die Granger...uääh, das will ich mir jetzt nicht vorstellen"

Blaise sah sich das gute Stück mal genauer an. Es war ein schwarzer Hauch von nichts, aus feiner Seide, mit Spitzenapplikationen und silbernen Stickereien verziert. Plötzlich blieb Blaise´s Blick an dem Aufnäher hängen. Mit großen Augen starrte er Draco an und zeigte ihm was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Auf dem schwarzen Aufnäher standen groß und deutlich die Initialen der Trägerin dieses extravaganten Wäschestücks: GW

"Die Weaselette?" Draco´s Augen wurden groß "Wo hat die das Geld her sich SOWAS zu kaufen?"  
Blaise schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und befeuchtete dann seine trocken gewordenen Lippen. Wenn er sich nur vorstellte wie das Gegenstück zu diesem String aussah. Ein schwarzer BH mit - NEIN!  
Er gestattete sich nicht diesen Gedanken weiterzudenken. Stattdessen lies er das Wäschestück in einem unbeobachteten Moment in seine Tasche gleiten.

xXx

Ginny schaukelte sanft in ihrer Hängematte hin und her. "Ob die vier wohl schon verzweifeln? Was meint ihr?"  
Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf und lachte "Sicher! Aber diese Rache gönne ich ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen."  
"Nur schade dass wir nicht nach Hogsmead können heute. Ich hatte einige Dinge zu erledigen" murrte Milli vor sich hin.  
Pansy stimmte mit ein "Ich wollte mir doch dieses neue Tränkebuch von Laetizia Felishae kaufen."

Hermine blickte überrascht auf "Laetizia Felishae? Du meinst doch nicht zufällig _Tränke im Laufe der Gezeiten_?" Mit kühlem Blick musterte Pansy die Gryffindor "Und wenn dem so wäre?" Ein Lachen war die Antwort. Ein spöttisches aber auch freundliches Lachen "Dann hätte ich dir gesagt dass ich das bereits besitze und dir gerne leihen würde wenn du mich nur fragen würdest"

Vor lauter Überraschung vergaß Pansy sogar dass Hermine eine Gryffindor war und dass sie Stunden zuvor nicht ein Wort mit ihr wechseln wollte. "Wirklich? Ich dachte das Buch wurde erst vor zwei Tagen veröffentlicht?"  
Hermine nickte "Ja, stimmt schon, aber da ich ein sehr guter Kunde in dem Bücherladen bin hat mir der Besitzer versprochen das Buch sofort bei Erscheinen per Eule zu senden. Moment, ich hole es schnell"

Sie hastete ins Wohnzimmer und zog das Buch aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Wieder auf der Veranda angekommen überreichte sie es der noch immer überraschten Pansy. "Ich habe es bereits gelesen. Es ist wahnsinnig interessant!" Die Slytherin nickte "Felishae wollte doch den Wolfsbanntrank verbessern. Ist das Ergebnis in diesem Buch verzeichnet?"

Mit blitzenden Augen zog Hermine ihren Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Pansy, völlig vergessend dass diese ja eine Slytherin war. "Ja und glaube mir, das Ergebnis wird dich verblüffen! Sie ist der Auffassung dass die Knollenwurzel nicht bei Vollmond, sondern bei abnehmendem Mond zu schneiden ist. Das soll die Stärke des Trankes um einiges vervielfachen!"

Pansy staunte "Wirklich? Ich wusste zwar dass der Mond eine entscheidende Rolle bei diesem Trank, aber das es von der Knollenwurzel abhängt war mir neu. Meiner Meinung nach ist eher der Mondzyklus während des Brauens entscheiden"

Als Hermine den Mund öffnete um sich mit Pansy eine sehr tiefgründige Diskussion über Tränke zu liefern lächelte Ginny. Hermine und Pansy waren sich in vielen Dingen so ähnlich. Nur das Haus zu welchem sie gehörten war Grund verschieden. Milli schien gerade dasselbe gedacht zu haben. Ginny zwinkerte ihr amüsiert zu und war mehr als überrascht ein ehrliches Lächeln als Antwort zu bekommen.

Ginny war eine junge Frau die viel nach Gefühlen urteilte. Ihre Menschenkenntnis war ziemlich gut und schätzte sie doch einmal jemanden falsch ein, so hatte sie keine Probleme dies offen zu zugeben.  
Trotz allem fiel es ihr ein wenig schwer sich selbst einzugestehen dass die beiden Slytherins gar nicht so schlimm waren wie sie all die Jahre angenommen hatte.

xXx

Völlig erschöpft lagen zwei Gryffindors mitten im Flur.  
"Sag mal Ron, tut dir der Rücken auch so weh?"  
"Wenn ich dir sage dass mein Rücken sich anfühlt als wären 10 Hippogreifen darüber getrampelt dann ist das gewaltig untertrieben"

Stöhnend rappelte Harry sich hoch. "Na komm schon, keine Müdigkeit vorschürzen, wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Langsam, wirklich sehr langsam begann die Putzaktion Formen anzunehmen. Draco´s Haar war vor Staub mittlerweile grau statt blond, wobei Blaise ihm immer wieder versicherte dass dies perfekt zu seinen Augen passen würde. Er selbst war bis zu den Knien durchnässt da er im Flur über den Putzeimer gestolpert war.

Harry und Ron sahen nicht besser aus. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte Ron sogar Harry´s Feuerblitz zum Fußboden kehren hergenommen was darin geendet hatte dass ein sehr aufgebrachter schwarzhaariger Gryffindor einen Putzeimer mit dreckigem Wasser über ihn ausgeleert hatte.

Es war nun mittlerweile 15 Minuten vor acht. Hermine, Ginny, Pansy und Milli begutachteten die einzelnen Räume.  
"Ich bin eigentlich recht zufrieden. Und ihr?"  
Die anderen pflichteten Hermine bei. Das Haus strahlte und glänzte, es roch sauber nach Bergfrühling und Meister Propper lächelte fröhlich von der Putzmittelpackung.

Sie standen zu acht mitten im Hausflur und sahen sich um. Pansy lehnte sich zufrieden an den Garderobenschrank. Ein leises Poltern im Inneren des Schrankes lies sie aufhorchen. Da schien etwas runtergefallen zu sein. Sie öffnete die Türe schwungvoll und kreischt erschrocken auf als sie von mindestens 50 Paar Schuhen begraben wurde.

"Pansy! Pansy ist alles in Ordnung?" Milli und Blaise schaufelten ihre Mitbewohnerin wieder frei.  
"Wem gehören die alle?" faucht sie. Hermine begutachtete den Schuhhaufen und zog einen nach dem anderen hervor auf dem silberne Initialen zu finden waren. "D.M. noch mal D.M. und wieder D.M. Diese hier ebenfalls D.M., die hier auch D.M. und die hier, welch Überraschung, ebenfalls D.M."

Pansy blitzte Draco böse an "Sag mal wie viele Schuhe hast du eigentlich?" Draco zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern "Na passend zu jeder Garderobe."

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür lies sie herumfahren.  
"Hier ist Professor McGonagall, öffnen Sie die Türe!"

"Verdammt! Die ist schon da! Schnell! Die Schuhe weg!" Mit vereinten Kräften stopften sie die Schuhe quer durcheinander in den Garberobenschrank zurück. Blaise lehnte sich davor, da die Türe nicht mehr schloss, sondern immer wieder aufging.

Hermine öffnete dann die Türe und lächelte die Lehrerin entwaffnend an "Guten Abend Professor! Schön Sie zu sehen!"  
McGonagall lächelte dünn "Mal sehen ob Sie das später auch noch sagen Mrs. Granger"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung jedoch hatte sie keinen Grund ausfallend zu werden. Das Haus war sauber, die Betten schön gemacht, die Bäder blitzen, ja sogar die Veranda war gekehrt worden. Sie war direkt sprachlos.  
Ein klein wenig verwunderte sie nur, dass jedes Mal wenn sie durch den Hausflur lief jemand anderes vor dem Garderobenschrank lehnte. Zuerst war es Zabini gewesen, dann der Weasley, später Potter und nach ihm Bulstrode.

Nach einem scharfen Blick auf den Schrank jedoch zuckte sie mit den Schultern. War wahrscheinlich nur Zufall gewesen. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken und vergab noch 5 Punkte für Haus 5, bevor sie die Haustüre hinter sich Schloss.

Milli atmete erleichtert auf und stieß sich vom Schrank ab, was dazu führte dass die Tür aufsprang und sämtliche Schuhe wieder mitten im Flur lagen. Ginny begann daraufhin hell zu lachen und riss die anderen mit. Draco jedoch lehnte an einer Wand und blickte kühl umher. Was war denn mit Blaise und Pansy los?

Die beiden standen so entspannt in mitten der ganzen Gryffindors, als ob es etwas ganz natürliches wäre. Er schnaubte, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging wortlos in sein Zimmer zurück. Er war müde und hatte Hunger, würde es öffentlich aber natürlich nicht zugeben.

Etwas später brachte Blaise etwas zu essen herauf, was er dankbar annahm. Blaise erzählte ihm dass Hermine, Ginny, Milli und Pansy sich bereit erklärt hatten etwas zu kochen nachdem die anderen vier heute so hart gearbeitet hatten. Mit Erstaunen musste Draco sich eingestehen dass das Essen vorzüglich schmeckte. Er aß alles bis auf den letzen Krümel, stellte den Teller auf das kleine Tischchen in ihrem Zimmer und begab sich dann zu Bett.

Sein hübscher Kopf hatte das Kissen noch nicht ganz berührt da war er schon in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.  
Blaise sah ihm eine Weile lächelnd zu. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass der junge Malfoy heute wirklich helfen würde. Natürlich, wirklich viel hatte er nicht getan, aber immerhin.  
Als er seine Hose auszog, fiel etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es war der String den er noch immer mit sich herum trug. Blaise lachte leise. Ob Ginny den Verlust wohl schon bemerkt hatte? Und was würde sie wohl sagen wenn sie wüsste dass er ihn hatte?

Er betrachtete ihn noch einmal genau. Ginny würde darin sicher wahnsinnig toll aussehen...Moment! Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Diese Putzmittel machten ihn ganz konfus.

Gemütlich lies er sich auf sein Kopfkissen sinken. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, aber irgendwie...auch lustig. Langsam schlossen sich die Lider über seine wunderbar strahlend blauen Augen. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, seine Gedanken langsamer.

Er schlief ein, völlig vergessend dass er noch immer Ginny´s Slip in der Hand hielt.

Tbc  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das mit dem Slip klingt jetzt seltsam...aber irgendwie musste ich den reinbringen XD

Keine Sorge, irgendwann im laufe der geschichte taucht der mal wieder auf :-)

Grüßle  
Eure  
Lilly


	7. Quidditch und Zaubertränke

So hallo erstmal an alle!

Entschuldigt bitte dass ich erst jetzt wieder aus der Versenkung auftauche, aber ich hatte das letzte Jahr über einen Heidenstress, keinen PC und auch kein Internet.

Ich habe noch zwei Kapitel dieser FF auf einer CD gespeichert gehabt und hoffe dass ich auch bald dazu komme weiterzuschreiben, ich fände es schade wenn ich wegen kreativitätslosigkeit aufgeben müsste.

Herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews:

Lealau, blut, Majolin, Mrs. Zabini, zissy, Na-chan und Virginia-GinnyWeasley

Hier also noch ein Kapitel aus meiner "Tage des Chaos" Reihe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quidditch und Zaubertränke

Das Wetter begann kühler zu werden. Die Sonne schien zwar noch, aber die Strahlen waren schon lange nicht mehr so warm wie im Sommer. Die ersten Blätter fielen und der Wind frischte auf. Trotz allem breitete sich auf vielen Gesichtern der Hogwartsschüler ein freudiges Grinsen aus.

Die Quidditchsaison hatte begonnen!

Angelina, noch immer Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft, hetzte von Haus zu Haus um ihre Spieler einzusammeln. Sie sah Harry und Ron im Garten ihres Hauses stehen und eilte auf die sie zu. "Hey ihr beiden! Sagt alle Verabredungen für heute Abend ab. Ich konnte das Quidditchfeld für uns reservieren. Ich erwarte alle vollzählig anwesend! Sagt bitte auch Ginny Bescheid. Bis später!"

Fröhlich stürmten Harry und Ron ins Haus zurück und hüpften wie zwei junge Schäferhunde um Ginny herum. In genau diesem Moment klopfte es und Markus Flint stand vor der Tür.

"Potter, geh und hol Draco und Blaise." Fuhr er den Gryffindor an, welcher die Türe geöffnet hatte. Dieser lies das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen "Seh ich doch gar nicht ein. Sag erst mal höflich bitte, dann können wir drüber reden"

"Flint? Was machst du hier?" Blaise war am oberen Ende der Treppe erschienen und sah etwas überrascht auf den Ankömmling. "Morgen Abend Quidditch. Sag Draco Bescheid und seid pünktlich!" motzte Flint in unhöflichem Ton und rauschte wieder von dannen.

Harry warf genervt die Türe hinter ihm zu. "Was für ein Trottel." Blaise´s leises Lachen lies ihn verwundert aufblicken "Ach, der ist immer so. Am besten ignoriert man ihn einfach."

"Aber...aber das ist doch ein Slytherin!"

"Ja und?" fragt Blaise verwundert.

"Na ja, du bist doch auch Slytherin.." stammelte Harry etwas unsicher.

Blaise lachte amüsiert "Ach und weil wir beide Slytherins sind müssen wir bestens miteinander auskommen? Kommst du denn mit allen Gryffindors gut aus? Wir Slytherins halten natürlich zusammen nach außen hin, das ist ganz klar, aber deswegen haben auch wir untereinander Streitereien. Natürlich wagt es keiner sich mit Draco anzulegen, außer ich, aber unser Eisprinz ist sowieso etwas anders". Bei den letzen Worten hatten seine blauen Augen spitzbübisch zu funkeln angefangen.

Harry war nun endgültig verwirrt. Blaise schien ihm das anzusehen und kam grinsend die Treppen herunter. "Habe ich jetzt dein Weltbild zerstört?" "Naja...ich frag mich nur...also für einen Slytherin bist du eigentlich...ganz ok." Erneut begann Blaise leise zu lachen. "Also nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin müsste ich dich jetzt wüst beschimpfen und mit Ron eine Prügelei anfangen um euch danach bei Snape zu verpetzen, richtig?"

Harry stotterte "Ehm..eigentlich Ja ... also ... ich meine nein ... soll heißen ..."

"In einem Punkt hast du ja Recht." fuhr Blaise nachdenklich fort "Du bist ein Gryffindor, stets mutig und hilfsbereit. Ich bin ein Slytherin, auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht und nicht gerade um das Wohl anderer bemüht. Wir sind also Grund verschieden. Trotz allem bin ich gerne ein Slytherin so wie du wohl gerne ein Gryffindor bist. Heisst das nun wir dürfen nicht miteinander sprechen? Ich denke nicht. In deinem ganzen Leben wird es Menschen geben die so anders sind als du, wirst du sie immer in Häuser einteilen? Ich denke ebenfalls nicht. Ich bin mir sicher du wirst auf sie zugehen und ihnen eine Chance geben sich als Freund zu beweißen."

Und wieder drang Blaise´s warmes Lachen durch den Flur "Weißt du Harry, ich schätze wir werden niemals beste Freunde werden, aber ich habe auch keine Lust ständig in Streit zu leben. Dir muss klar sein dass wir Slytherins immer nur das Beste für uns selbst wollen und wir müssen uns an das Helfersyndrom der Gryffindors gewöhnen. Wenn wir das hinbekommen, dann steht dem Turniergewinn nichts im Weg. Schließlich ist die Créme de la Créme beider Häuser in dieser Unterkunft hier untergebracht" schloss er grinsend.

Einen kurzen Moment schwieg Harry. In Gedanken wiederholte er was Blaise ihm gerade sagen wollte und irgendwie musste er sich eingestehen dass der Slytherin ansatzweise Recht hatte. Und doch, etwas störte ihn dabei

"Blaise. Ich finde es ja toll dass du dieser Meinung bist, aber ich bin mir sicher dass du der einzige bist." B

laise zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

Harry antwortete nur mit einem Wort: "Malfoy"

Danach war es erneut eine Weile still, bis Blaise wieder zu lachen anfing. Für einen Slytherin lachte er ungewöhnlich gern und vor allem auch ehrlich, ohne einen Funken Spott oder Häme, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. "Tja mit Draco ist das so eine Sache." erklärte Blaise. "Ihr beiden würdet euch auch streiten wenn er in Ravenclaw und du in Hufflepuff wärst. Das hat nichts mit den Häusern zu tun, sondern nur mit euch beiden. Im Übrigen Harry," Blaise lehnte sich verschwörerisch grinsend vor und senkte seine Stimme "wer hat den Streit denn angefangen? Hat Draco dir die Freundschaft abgeschlagen oder du ihm? Denk mal darüber nach."

Mit diesen Worte lies er den verdutzen Harry im Flur stehen und begab sich auf die Suche nach Draco um ihm von dem Quidditchtraining zu erzählen. Langsam und nachdenklich lief Harry in den Garten zurück. Hatte Blaise da etwa Recht? Warum hatte er Malfoy eigentlich damals die Freundschaft abgelehnt? Nun ja, Malfoy war Ron gegenüber ziemlich arrogant gewesen, aber Harry gab doch sonst jedem immer eine zweite Chance. Außerdem waren sie älter geworden und hatten sich verändert. Vielleicht war Malfoy ja ebenfalls anders geworden.

Blaise schien mit ihm gut auszukommen und der war schließlich ganz ok. Harry seufzte. Eigentlich verdient doch jeder noch eine Chance oder etwa nicht?

Sollte er..?

Vielleicht..?

Er könnte ja...?

Seine Gedankengänge wurden durch lautes Schreien unterbrochen, was sich eindeutig nach Malfoy und Ron anhörte. Harry hastete hinaus und sah den blonden Slytherin aus dem Fenster gelehnt wie er Ron hämische Kommentare zu warf.

"Ich wusste gar nicht dass das Wiesel noch immer in der Gryffindormannschaft ist. Können sich deine Eltern überhaupt so viele Besen leisten? Wobei, wenn ich mir deinen so ansehe hat sich die Frage erledigt. Was ist das bitte? Ein Comet TwoSixty? Aus dem Mittelalter?"

Ron´s Gesichtsfarbe machte mittlerweile seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz, während Harry spontan einfiel weshalb er Malfoy die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte: Weil er ein arroganter, verwöhnter Vollidiot war, der meinte die ganze Welt schien sich um ihn und sein Geld - halt - , das Geld seines Vaters zu drehen.

Angewidert blickte er nach oben "Malfoy halt einfach den Rand. Ich weiss ja dass du einen teuren Besen brauchst, weil es dir an Talent fehlt, aber deswegen brauchst du nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen" Der blonde Schopf zuckte herum und sturmgraue Augen hefteten sich auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Dann lächelte Draco spöttisch "Ah, Sankt Potter rettet mal wieder den Tag und eilt ritterlich seinem Wiesel zur Hilfe. Aber weißt du Potty, wenn Talent von der Billigkeit des Besens abhängt, dann wundert es mich nicht dass du einen Feuerblitz hast."

"Das traust du dich jetzt auch nur weil du oben in Sicherheit bist! Gerade du brauchst nichts von einer Memme zu erzählen, du bist doch die größte in ganz Hogwarts! Was machst du denn wenn Crabbe und Goyle nicht da sind, huh? Dann bist du doch so hilflos wie ein weißes Frettchen!" giftete Harry nach oben.

Draco´s Augen verdüsterten sich. "Ich komme sehr wohl ohne Crabbe und Goyle aus! Aber so wie es den Anschein hat ist das bei euch nicht der Fall. Ich sehe das Wiesel nie alleine, nein, immer tanzt ein Potty darum im Kreis und verteidigt ihn. Erzähl du mir also nichts von Memme!"

"KOMM SOFORT DA RUNTER MALFOY!"

"Nein, werde ich nicht."

"Soo und weshalb nicht? Traust du dich nicht?"

"Ich traue mich sehr wohl, bin momentan nur leider...ah...unpässlich" zischte der blonde Slytherin.

Harry platze jetzt endgültig der Kragen. "Ach..unpässlich also. Weißt du nicht welche von deinen 50 Paar Schuhen du anziehen sollst? Oder sind dir hier zu viele böööse Gryffindors? Oder hast du Angst vor uns? Oder- .."

"Ich habe nichts an"

"musst du erst noch dein Haar hinschleimen, Oder-" Harry stockte " Was hat du gerade gesagt?"

Draco seufzte "Ist dir das bisschen was du Hirn nennst in die Ohren gerutscht oder hörst du von Natur aus schlecht? Ich sagte ich habe nichts an. Und wenn du fertig bist mir deinen Frust zu erzählen, dann wars das. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag."

Belustigt hatte Draco festgestellt wie Potter bei jedem Wort röter, das Weasel dagegen grüner geworden sind. Er knallte das Fenster zu und begann sich anzuziehen. Er hatte wirklich nicht gelogen. Das einzige was er getragen hatte war ein Morgenmantel, da er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen war. Als er dann die amüsanten Versuche vom Wiesel gesehen hatte seinem Besen Herr zu werden konnte er einfach nicht anders und hatte das Fenster geöffnet. Jetzt zog er ein Buch hervor, lies sich auf seinem Bett nieder und vergrub sich im ersten Kapitel.

"Harry, sag mir dass ich einen Alptraum habe. Ich habe nicht wirklich mit einem nackten Malfoy gesprochen, oder?" jammerte Ron mit weinerlicher Stimme. Harry schüttelte sich "Wie grausam..." Ginny, welche die ganze Situation von der Veranda aus mitbekommen hatte warf den beiden einen fragenden Blick zu. "Was ist da jetzt so schlimm dran? Er war in seinem Zimmer. Da war eine Mauer dazwischen. Ihr habt doch gar nichts gesehen." Harry sah sie mitleid heischend an "Aber Ginny! Schon allein die Vorstellung! Ich streite mit ihm und er ist nackt" Erneut schüttelte er sich.

Ginny lachte. "Ihr seid mir echte Helden. Ron hör endlich auf so zu tun als müsstest du dich übergeben und Harry ich weiß zwar nicht wie du es geschafft hast eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen, aber stell das ab. Anstatt hier so rumzuhampeln könntet ihr genauso gut für Quidditch üben!" Ron sah Harry an "Irgendwo hat sie Recht. Warum sollten wir uns von Malfoy den Tag verderben lassen? Ginny, spielst du auch mit?"

Einige Minuten später flogen drei Gryffindors lachend im Garten von Haus 5 umher. Harry schwor sich sämtliche Gedanken an Freundschaft mit Malfoy aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Blaise´s Gerede hatte ihn einen Moment lang stutzig werden lassen, aber das würde nicht mehr vorkommen! Geschickt fing er den Quaffel, gab ihn an Ginny weiter und lies seine Gedanken nun nur noch um das Spiel kreisen.

xXx

"Nun Albus, wie läuft das Projekt?"

Cornelius Fudge war mittlerweile Stammbesucher im Büro des Direktors geworden.

Der Schulleiter lächelte vergnügt "Ach, ich glaube es wird ein Erfolg werden. Natürlich wird es noch Schwierigkeiten geben, ich denke da nur an Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy oder die Weasley-zwillinge mit Mr. Flint, aber ich denke das bekommen wir in den Griff."

Er zog ein Pergament hervor und überreichte es dem Zaubereiminister. "Hier, das sind die nächsten Aufgaben." Fudge warf einen Blick darauf und nickte anerkennend. "Das sieht schon sehr gut aus, aber meinst du nicht dass Potter und Malfoy schön langsam draufkommen werden dass sie nicht immer "zufällig" in eine Gruppe eingeteilt werden?"

Dumbledore lachte "Och natürlich werden sie dahinter kommen, Cornelius. Aber machen können sie dagegen gar nichts."

xXx

Das erste Spiel in dieser Saison fand zwischen Slytherin und Ravenclaw statt. Harry hatte manchmal beim Training der Slytherinmannschaft zugesehen, wenn er zufällig gerade in dieser Zeit im Garten stand. Denn von Haus 5 aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf das Quidditchfeld. Von da her wusste er dass Malfoy ziemliche Fortschritte als Sucher gemacht hatte und auch die restliche Mannschaft in diesem Jahr ungewöhnlich stark war.

Blaise war dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal auf der Jägerposition und nicht mehr länger Treiber wie in der letzen Saison. Harry war wirklich gespannt. Wenn Slytherin tatsächlich so gut war wie er annahm, dann würde Gryffindor auf einen sehr gefährlichen und ebenbürdigen Gegner treffen. Wie gut dass Harry´s Team sein erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff spielen würde. So konnten sie die Slytherins beobachten und sich beim Spiel gegen die Huffles etwas aufwärmen und einspielen.

Es herrschte große Aufregung im Stadion. Slytherin führte bereits mit 50 zu 10 gegen Ravenclaw, davon gingen 3 Treffer auf Zabini´s Kosten. Sowohl Harry als auch Ginny mussten zugeben dass er ein sehr gefährlicher Jäger war und sein Talent die letzen Jahre ziemlich unter den Scheffel gestellt hatte.

Malfoy zirkelte in ruhigen Kreisen weit oben über dem Spiel. Harry fiel auf dass er schon längst aufgehört hatte die Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu beleidigen, dafür jetzt hochkonzentriert auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz war.

Cho Chang, Sucher der Ravenclaws, zirkelte ebenfalls, allerdings nicht so weit oben wie Draco, sondern eindeutig in Blaise´s Blickkontakt. Ginny lachte und stieß Harry ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Ich glaube Chang hat wieder einen zum Anhimmeln gefunden!"

Hermine lachte ebenfalls, beugte sich dann vor und flüsterte: "Da ist sie nicht die einzige" Nach einem kurzen Blick hinter sich verstand Harry was Hermine damit sagen wollte. Die Blicke vieler weiblichen Schüler, egal ob Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Slytherin hingen fasziniert an Blaise, welcher in diesem Moment ein gewagtes Manöver flog, den Ball annahm und erneut das Ziel traf.

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Ron aufschrie "Schaut mal! Malfoy!". Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors hefteten sich schnell auf den blonden Sucher, welcher in atemberaubendem Tempo quer durch die eigenen Reihen jagte. Der Schnatz flog wilde Haken schlagend vor ihm her und Chang hatte auch endlich verstanden was los war und ihren Besen herumgerissen.

Das gesamte Stadion schrie sich heiser, während die beiden Sucher alles aufboten was sie hatten. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden war allen klar, dass Chang gegen Malfoy nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte.

Selbst Ron stellte staunend fest, dass Draco unheimlich gut flog.

Er rauschte so knapp an Flint vorbei, dass dieser sich mit einem hastigen Satz aus der Gefahrenzone brachte, was dazu führte dass er beinahe vom Besen gefallen wäre, doch Draco lies den Schnatz nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen. Mit einem waghalsigen Sturzflug jagte er dem Stadionboden entgegen, Chang dabei weit hinter sich lassen. Im letzen Moment zog er den Besen nach oben, streckte die Hand aus und hatte den Schnatz gefangen!

Im Stadion brach lauter Jubel aus! Slytherin hatte ein tolles Spiel geliefert und verdient gewonnen. So wenig beliebt das Haus auch war, diese Leistung wurde trotz allem von den anderen honoriert. Nun, bis auf Chang versteht sich. Diese war, nachdem Blaise sie nicht beachtet hatte, heulend in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden.

An diesem Abend sahen Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermine ihre vier Mitbewohner nicht mehr. Diese waren mit den anderen Spielern in die Kerker Hogwarts gegangen um dort ihren Sieg gebührend zu feiern.

"Hättet ihr gedacht dass Malfoy so gut fliegen kann?" fragt Ron etwas fassungslos in die Runde. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er scheint in den Ferien hart trainiert zu haben. Unser Spiel gegen Slytherin wird kein Zuckerschlecken."

Ginny nickte "Ja und er Zabini. Er ist ein wahnsinnig guter Jäger. Wieso war er nur immer Treiber in den letzen Jahren?" Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf welches sie gerade las "Nun, ich habe vorhin zwei Slytherins gehört. Laut denen wollte Flint mit aller Macht Jäger sein und hat Zabini deswegen auf die Treiberposition verbannt. In diesem Jahr ist er dann aber ziemlich mit Malfoy zusammengerauscht der ihm eindeutig klar gemacht hat dass er ein absolut mieser Jäger ist. Kapitän oder nicht, er spielt einfach schlecht. Dadurch hat Malfoy das ganze Team so aufgehetzt, dass Flint freiwillig mit Zabini die Positionen tauschen musste, oder sie hätten dafür gesorgt dass er die längste Zeit Kapitän war."

Ron starrte Hermine fassungslos an "Sag mal Mine, gibt es auf dieser Welt irgendetwas was du nicht weißt?" Die anderen drei lachten. Dann stand Ginny auf und ging zu Bett, einige Minuten später folgte Hermine. Harry und Ron entschieden sich ebenfalls für eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

Zu Recht, denn der darauf folgende Tag sollte wieder ziemlich anstrengend werden.

xXx

Ein ungeduldiges Klopfen riss Ron am nächsten Morgen aus seinen Träumen. Völlig verschlafen richtete er sich auf und sah eine braune Eule vor dem Fenster sitzen. Gähnend reckte er sich und schlurfte auf das Tier zu. Er öffnete das Fenster, nahm das Pergament entgegen und streichelte kurz über das Gefieder des Vogels.

Harry hatte diese Nacht schlecht geschlafen und wurde von Ron´s Geschlurfe wach. "Wassissnlos Ron?" murrte er in seiner Morgentrance.

Ron lies sich auf Harrys Bett fallen. "Post für uns. Ich schätze das ist wieder eine Aufgabe. Komm steh auf, sagen wir Ginny und Hermine Bescheid."

Einige Minuten später standen sie vor zwei Türen. "Ehm. Harry!? Welches Schlafzimmer ist jetzt das von Ginny und Hermine?" Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern "Gute Frage. Ich sag mal spontan links."

"Klopf du."

"Warum???"

"Na du sagst links, also klopfst du auch"

"Ron du bist ein Feigling"

"Bin ich nicht, klopf trotzdem"

"Also gut, Also gut. Ich klopfe.."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte leise an der linken Schlafzimmertür. Zuerst hörte er gar nichts, dann ein leises Poltern, unverständliches Gemurmel, Rascheln von Bettdecken und zwei Minuten später stand Hermine in der geöffneten Tür.

"Ist etwas passiert? Ihr seid doch sonst nie so früh wach!"

Ron drängelte sich an Harry vorbei. "Nein, aber anscheinend haben wir eine neue Aufgabe. Lies mal."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Gähnen und packte die zwei an den Armen "Jetzt kommt erst mal rein und setzt euch."

Im Vorbeigehen warf sie Ginny das Pergament zu, welche es öffnete und als alle irgendwo saßen, laut vorlas.

Guten Morgen liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler,

diese Aufgabe bekommt ihr ziemlich früh am Morgen übermittelt, was allerdings auch einen Grund hat. Euere nächste Aufgabe wird sein, in einem Team von zwei Schülern einen Trank zu brauen. Pro Haus macht das also vier Tränke. Die besten zwei davon werden dann abgegeben und bewertet. Diese Aufgabe ist mit 100 Punkten prämiert, 50 pro Trank.

In eurer nächsten Zaubertrankstunde werdet ihr zunächst eueren Partner, danach eueren Trank auslosen. Somit ist alles fair gereregelt. Da einige von euch schon heute Zaubertränke haben, mussten die Eulen so früh am Morgen rausgeschickt werden. Danke für euer Verständnis.

Wir wünschen gutes Gelingen,

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore Leiter der Hogwarts´ Schule für Zauberei Und Cornelius Fudge Zaubereiminister

Ron verzog sein Gesicht "Na toll. Diese Aufgabe hat sich hundertprozentig Snape einfallen lassen, wetten?"

"Die Wette gewinnst du, Ron." Seufzte Ginny. "Na ändern können wir ja so wie so nichts. Ich klemm den Brief mal an Pansy´s Tür, die soll das dann den beiden Herrschaften mitteilen."

Harry nickte "Und da wir jetzt schon wach sind und so wieso nicht mehr schlafen können, könnten wir doch schon mal in die Schule gehen, oder? Ob wir jetzt hier rumsitzen oder dort ist ja egal."

Die anderen nickten und einige Zeit später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

xXx

"Die Punkte holen wir uns Blaise!" raunte Draco. Sie saßen in den Kerkern und warteten darauf dass Professor Snape kam. Als Pansy heute morgen die neueste Aufgabe vorgelesen hatte waren alle vier siegessicher in die Schule geschlendert. Es wusste jeder dass Draco und Pansy jeden anderen in Sachen Zaubertränke in den Schatten stellte. Nun, Hermine war ebenfalls ziemlich gut, das musste Pansy eingestehen. Und da alle drei aus Haus 5 kamen, standen die Chancen mehr als prächtig.

Das Knallen der Kerkertür lies alle zusammenfahren. Snape rauschte mit wallendem Mantel in den Raum und lies mit einem lässigen Flippen des Zauberstabes zwei Urnen erscheinen.

"So. Stellen Sie sich vor der rechten Urne an und ziehen Sie einen Zettel. Danach gehen Sie zu ihrem Partner, welcher Ihnen auf dem Zettel genannt wird und einer von beiden zieht dann aus der linken Urne den Trank welchen Sie zu brauen haben. Es werden nur wirklich gute Tränke prämiert, Mitleidspunkte wird es bei mir nicht geben, verstanden?" zischte er kühl durch die Klasse.

"Na los, worauf warten Sie? Potter, 5 Punkte Abzug von Haus 5 wegen Trödeln im Unterricht!" Blaise zog scharf die Luft ein. Das war ziemlich unfair und vor allem schien Snape noch immer nicht begriffen zu haben dass er damit seinem Lieblingsschüler Draco ebenfalls ins Fleisch schnitt. Dieser saß da und warf dem Tränkelehrer einen eisigen Blick zu, stand dann aber auf und schritt grazil auf die rechte Urne zu.

Blaise lächelte amüsiert als er bemerkte wie viele schmachtende Blicke Draco folgten. Tjaja, so unbeliebt Draco auch war, er war einer der attraktivsten Partien dieser Schule. Leise lachend stand er auf und folgte seinem Tischnachbarn zur Urne.

Gerade in diesem Moment zog Harry einen Zettel und schlenderte gemächlich an seinen Platz zurück. Im selben Moment als Harry den Zettel öffnete und den Namen las der draufstand, hatte Draco seinen gezogen und ebenfalls geöffnet.

Erneut war es still, dann stöhnten beide auf und Blaise wusste ohne dass Draco auch nur einen Ton gesagt hatte mit wem der Blonde zusammenarbeiten musste.

"Lass mich raten Draco, es ist Potter?"

Draco zischte wütend "Natürlich ist es Potter, es ist immer Potter! Das ist doch verhext, da hat einer dran gedreht. Das ist doch kein Zufall mehr!"

Blaise unterdrückte mit aller Macht ein Lachen. Draco würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen wenn er jetzt lachen würde. Grinsend streckte er seine Hand in die Urne und zog ein Pergament mit dem Namen "Ron Weasley" heraus. Schulterzuckend streckte er den Zettel ein. Würde schon schief gehen.

Als er dann den Zettel mit dem Zaubertrank zog und Ron´s erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck sah war er zufrieden. Sie hatten den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Blaise wusste natürlich nicht dass Ron diesen schon einmal benutzt hatte, sondern ging davon aus dass der Weasley einfach ein Talent für diesen Trank hatte.

Schien sich der Unterricht sonst immer gnadenlos in die Länge zu ziehen, so schienen die Stunden sich heute in Sekunden zu verwandeln und schneller als Harry lieb war, fanden sie sich im Keller von Haus 5 wieder, wo sie mit den Tränken beginnen mussten.

Sie standen jeweils zu zweit um einen Kessel, Blaise mit Ron, Milly mit Ginny, Hermine mit Pansy und zu guter Letzt Harry mit Draco. Die beiden Erzfeinde standen so weit auseinander wie nur irgendwie möglich.

"Ok, hör zu Potter. In der Küche bist du vielleicht der Held des Tages, aber beim Tränkebrauen bist du die absolute Null. Setz dich am besten ins Eck und schreib das Protokoll oder bohre in der Nase, aber lass mich in Ruhe den Trank brauen!"

"Nichts lieber als das Malfoy! Schreib am besten noch deinen Namen aufs Fläschen, dann weiß Snape dass es von dir kommt und gibt uns volle Punktzahl!"

"Du hast doch echt keine Ahnung, was Potter? Ich bekomme die guten Noten nicht weil ich Snape anschleime, sondern weil ich es draufhabe!"

"jaja das glaubst du doch selbst nicht du- "

Diesmal war es Pansy die einschritt. "Jetzt hört endlich auf euch zu zanken! Potter du setzt dich jetzt da hin und führst Protokoll und Draco du braust den Trank!"

Schnaubend wandte Draco Harry den Rücken zu und begann damit den Trank zu brauen. Harry schnappte sich Zettel und Stift und begann bei den einzelnen Gruppen herumzuschlendern und ein wenig mitzuschreiben.

Für die nächsten zwei Stunden herrschte Ruhe. Jeder ging still seinen Beschäftigungen nach, bis plötzlich Ginny aufschrie: "Nein Milli! Nicht die Flubberwurmhaut- " Weiter kam sie nicht. Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion erfüllte den Keller, der Trank von Ginny und Milli spritze im ganzen Raum umher, Ron stieß vor Schreck seinen Kessel um und badete Blaise in der dunkelbraunen Pampe. Blaise keuchte erschrocken auf und fuhr herum, mit dem Ergebnis dass er auch noch den Trank von Pansy und Hermine umriss und über sich selbst schüttete.

Eilig lief er aus dem Raum um im Bad zuflucht zu suchen und um diese ekelhaften Substanzen von seinem Körper zu waschen.

Draco fuhr herum und zischte kalt "Was ist passiert?" Vor Schreck noch kalkweiß im Gesicht deutete Ginny auf ihren zerstörten Kessel. "Milli wollte mir nur die Flubberwurmhaut geben und...und...dann ist sie ihr aus der Hand gerutscht und in den Kessel gefallen!"

Draco strich sich wütend eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Was glaubt ihr eigentlich was wir hier machen? Bei Zaubertränken gilt höchste Vorsicht und Konzentration! Ihr seid doch echt zu dumm um - "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ein lauter Schrei lies alle zusammenfahren. Pansy hauchte entsetzt "Das war Blaise!" Alle rannten hastig die Treppen hinauf und rissen die Badezimmertür auf.

Als sie Blaise sahen stockte ihnen der Atem.

Blaise stand mitten im Bad. Er sah nicht mehr aus wie vorher. Er war viel kleiner als vorher und nicht nur das! Seine Haare waren plötzlich Hüftlang, seine Züge weich und sein Körper völlig anders proportioniert.

Mit zitternder Hand zog Blaise seine Shorts nach vorne und blickte hinein. Danach wurde er weiß wie die Wand und fiel zum ersten Mal seit langem in Ohnmacht

Pansy keuchte auf und bemerkte dann trocken: "Meine Herrschaften, es scheint als hätten wir soeben einen Trank zur Geschlechtsumwandlung hergestellt."

xXx

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Snape! Sir!" Ron und Hermine hetzten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf die beiden Männer zu, welche sich überraschten umwandten.

"Was gibt es denn so wichtiges? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Dumbledore beunruhigt. Ron keuchte vor Anstrengung und versuchte das Problem zu schildern "Ich...Wir... Ein Kessel ist explodiert und Blaise...ist jetzt eine Frau und..." "Sir, wir haben aus Versehen einen Trank zur Geschlechtsumwandlung hergestellt und Blaise hat ihn abbekommen" unterbrach Hermine Ron´s Gestammel, während sie die Hand auf ihr Seitenstechen presste.

Snape´s Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. "Sie haben was? Wie haben Sie das denn fertig gebracht?" Dumbledore wedelte mit der Hand "Das ist jetzt unwichtig Severus, wir müssen sofort zu Haus 5 und uns Mr. Zabini ansehen!"

Schnell hasteten sie in die Unterkunft zurück und stürmten in Blaise´s Zimmer.

Kurzerhand wurden alle die bestürzt um ihn herumstanden vor die Tür bugsiert um Blaise eingehend untersuchen zu können.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, aber endlich öffnete sich die Türe wieder und Dumbledore fand sich umzingelt von Milli, Ginny, Pansy, Hermine, Harry und Ron, während Draco etwas abseits stand.

"Wie geht es ihm Professor? Wird er sich wieder zurückverwandeln?"

Der Direktor hob die Hand: "Immer mit der Ruhe. Wie es scheint haben Sie gute Arbeit geleistet. Der Trank war perfekt gebraut. Leider gibt es für diesen Trank kein Gegenmittel, was bedeutet dass Mr. Zabini die nächsten 6 Wochen in diesem Zustand bleiben muss. Professor Snape, Mr. Zabini und ich haben beschlossen das Ganze etwas zu vertuschen."

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und zischte wütend. "Vertuschen? Wie wollen Sie das bitte vertuschen Professor? Es gibt da gewisse Dinge die unübersehbar daraufhin weisen dass Blaise ein Mädchen ist!"

Dumbledore lachte fröhlich "Das ist mir durchaus bekannt, Mr. Malfoy. Aber wir werden dieses Problem umgehen in dem wir der Schule verkünden dass dies nicht Mr. Zabini ist sondern eine entfernte Cousine, welche mit Mr. Zabini für ein paar Wochen einen Schulaustausch vorgenommen hat."

Draco schnaubte und auch Harry war etwas skeptisch. "Aber Professor Dumbledore, ist das nicht etwas seltsam? Plötzlich erscheint in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion Blaise´s Cousine von der er noch nie erzählt hat. Das glaubt uns doch kein Mensch!"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut, wir können auch bei der Wahrheit bleiben, aber ich schätze Mr. Zabini wäre es sehr unangenehm wenn jeder in Hogwarts von seinem aktuellen Zustand wüsste."

In diesem Punkt mussten die anderen ihm Recht geben. Ihnen gefiel es zwar nicht, aber Blaise vor allem bloßstellen wollten sie auch nicht. "Und wie ist dann der Name der Cousine?" warf Milli ein.

Ein fröhliches Funkeln stahl sich in Dumbledore´s Augen. "Ich hatte an Zitronella gedacht. Gefällt Ihnen das?" Ein Sturm der Entrüstung brach los. "Zitronella? Also bei allem Respekt, Sir aber der Name ist grauenhaft!" beanstandete Hermine. Ginny überlegte kurz. "Wie wäre es mit Felicitas?"

Pansy nickte "Hmm. Zwar nicht sonderlich schön, aber hochgestochen genug für die Zabinis. Also gut. Dann heisst er ab jetzt Felicitas Zabini."

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts, da Dumbledore ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zuwarf.

Der Direktor und der Tränkelehrer kehrten bald nach Hogwarts zurück. Snape wollte noch einmal alle Bücher wälzen ob er nicht doch irgendwo einen Gegentrank fand. Wortlos und mit eisigem Blick verschwand Draco in seinem Zimmer, in dem Blaise sich schlafend stellte. Er wollte jetzt seine Ruhe.

Unruhig drehte er sich auf den Bauch. Bei Merlins Wollunterhosen! Wie können Frauen denn auf dem Bauch schlafen? Das drückt ja total! Schlecht gelaunt wälzte er sich auf die linke Seite.

Wie gut dass am nächsten Tag schon wieder Wochenende war. Da konnte er wenigstens ausschlafen. Das hatte er auch bitter nötig!

Im Flur vor den Schlafzimmern beratschlagten Milli, Pansy, Ginny und Hermine wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

"Das größte Problem ist die Kleidung. Wir müssen dringend in die Winkelgasse!" bemerkte Milli. Hermine überlegte kurz. "Vielleicht kann Professor Dumbledore uns einen Portschlüssel zur Verfügung stellen. Für morgen müssen wir ihm eben Kleidung von uns leihen. Ich glaube Ginny´s Größe könnte ihm passen."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. "Na toll und was ist mit BH´s und Slips? Er kann ja schlecht ohne rumlaufen!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern "Da müssen wir morgen eben nachschauen was für eine Größe er hat. Es muss eben jemand von uns etwas verleihen!"

Pansy musste trotz dem Ernst der Lage plötzlich lachen. "Blaise in Damenunterwäsche, ich glaube ich krieg mich nicht mehr! Aber ihr habt schon Recht, wir müssen morgen auf jeden Fall in die Winkelgasse um ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen. Vor allem die Schuluniform ist wichtig!"

Milli gähnte "Ganz wie du meinst, aber ich möchte jetzt trotz allem zu Bett. Ich schlafe gleich im stehen ein!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und auch die anderen drei des Krisenstabes zogen sich langsam ins Bett zurück.

Ginny maulte, während sie ihr Kopfkissen zu einer Wurst zusammendrehte "Warum muss ich dem meine Klamotten leihen? Der ist sich doch viel zu fein für meine "billigteile"!"

Hermine lachte und warf ein Kissen hinüber "Jetzt hör doch mal auf, Blaise ist doch nicht **so** schlimm, oder? Wir werden es schon überleben, was glaubst du denn wie er sich jetzt fühlt?"

Murrend kuschelte sich Ginny in ihr Bett. Naja, in gewisser Weise hatte Hermine ja Recht, aber Lust hatte sie trotzdem keine.

Erneut machte der Schlaf von seiner Macht Gebrauch und schickte alle ins Reich der Träume. Blaise träumte davon in Stöckelschuhen auf einem Besen zu balancieren, während Ginny träumte dass sie Blaise ihre gesamte Kleidung gab und nun in einem zusammengenähten Kartoffelsack umherlaufen musste.

Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt waren sie am nächsten Tag, welcher noch sehr chaotisch zu werden gedachte...

Tbc.

------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiss, dieses Kapitel ist leider nicht so lustig, aber dafür passiert im nächsten mehr! Ganz großes Indianer ehrenwort -


End file.
